Mine
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo is a pet that thought that his life was just perfect. A master that loved to sleep with him, delicious meals, and the two best friend bedmates ever. Then, everything went downhill... Warning: Angst, rape, drama, sextoys, harem, and all that good stuff. Mostly ShiroIchi... Did we mention Angst?
1. Chapter 1

"Mmm, Master~? Who will you treat first?" Feral nut brown eyes stared up longingly up to the one called 'master', head set on 'master's knee. He was one of many on the large, plush bed.

"I don't know... who wants to go first," the dominant voice chuckled, golden on obsidian background eyes sweeping over the group of submissives around him.

"We all do~!" The one who had first spoke said. "But you choose... we are just as happy to _watch_. Just save some energy for the rest of us,"

The dominant male chuckled, sitting up a bit more. "You can be first then Ichigo, come here," he gave the order. A few of the others on the bed pouted a little bit but watched them. Ichigo, the one who had been speaking nodded and climbed onto his lap, hands resting on either of his shoulders. A hand cupped the brown eyed's cheek as the other hand threaded into long bright orange hair.

"I had Tensa put another braid in my hair. Do you like it?" the oranget purred, leaning forward to lick his cheek.

"Yes I do," the dominant male chuckled as he picked up the braid and kissed it.

There were many other small braids nestled in the oranget's long hair, most at random places and spots. "Good." the oranget's tongue moved to his neck, hands rubbing down to his hips.

"... Enjoying yourself?" the taller asked, chuckling.

"Of course, Master." Those brown eyes glanced up at him and he reached up to tug on soft white hair gently. "Master is already so aroused anyways," he added, pressing down against the quite evident erection in his master's pants.

The albino chuckled again before tilting the smaller male's head up to kiss as his hand dropped from the soft, long hair to cup the smaller's ass. The oranget moaned and pressed back willingly. The others in the bed watched in slight boredom- this wasn't an unusual sight. The kiss was broken, the albino chuckling as he looked at the oranget. "Does little Ichigo want a snack?" he teased. The oranget nodded and groped his master's crotch. "You know where it is," the master commanded.

Ichigo slid down and wrapped his arms around his master's waist, nuzzling his crotch firmly. "Master... my tail is just itching to be pulled on. Won't you do that for me~?" he purred, rubbing his crotch with his cheek as he looked up at him.

The albino chuckled, hand moving from the oranget's ass to his tail, pulling it. "That good?" he asked. The oranget moaned softly and pushed his rear into the air. "Mmhm..." The albino chuckled again.

"Master..." He purred and started to undo his pants. "Be sure to not come yet... don't want you tired for the rest of us,"

"I understand Ichigo..." the albino chuckled. Ichigo pulled out his erection and kissed it, his tail, that was still being held by his master's hand, curling around the albino's wrist. The albino looked down at the oranget with a half smirk.

"Master is so hard so quickly," Ichigo murmured, kissing it again before pressing his tongue against it. The albino used his other hand to lace in the oranget's hair. "Yeah."

Ichigo quickly took it into his mouth, wasting no time on taking as much as he could. The albino watched, smirking at him softly as he watched him engulf it. The oranget hummed around him, arching his back and moaning softly. The albino pulled the oranget away from his erection, kissing him again.

"My treat..." he pouted some, but kissed him anyways. "If you must move on, Master, let someone else have a turn..." The albino chuckled at him, kissing his forehead. Then he looked at the others on the bed who looked eagered.

"Go on, choose, Master..." Ichigo purred, sliding off of his lap to join the group.

"Tensa, you can be next..." the albino continued. A small brown haired male crawled over to the albino, blue eyes wide and innocent as his ears laid back. He was newest to the group and still learning how to please his master correctly.

"Don't be shy now,"

Tensa moved closer, doing what Ichigo did and planted himself on the albino's lap. Ichigo chuckled softly and laid down, folding his arms in front of him to rest his cheek on.

"Have you learned anything new?" his master asked. "Surely you've been practicing."

"Yes Master," the smaller male nodded.

"Are you going to show me?" The albino ran his fingers through his brown hair softly. He was always soft on the new ones. At least until they were a bit more experienced. The brown haired male nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around the albino's neck as he started to kiss and nip it gently, nervously.

"You've been watching Ichigo, haven't you," their master chuckled. he slid a hand down to the brunet's lower back.

"Yes Master," the small Neko nodded again before sucking softly on the pale skin.

"You don't need to be gentle."

"Sorry Master..." Tensa started to nip, breaking the skin but without drawing blood, going back up their master's neck.

The albino gently pulled him to look at him, hand tilting his chin up. "Do you want a treat also?" he asked.

"I would enjoy that Master," the Neko smiled, nuzzling his neck with a soft purr. Their master smiled. "Then take it."

The Neko shifted so he was eye to eye with the large, pale erection. He gave it little kitty licks before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Good." His master purred. Tensa continued to suck it before taking a bit more in.

"Take your time, Tensa."

The brown haired male glanced at him, nodding slightly before slipping back a bit to lick and suck the head softly. His master made a small noise of approval. The Neko wrapped his fingers around the rest of it, rubbing it a bit to give his Master more pleasure. The albino tugged his hair gently. Blue eyes looked up at the albino as the smaller male continued to suck and rub, trying to make sure his Master was pleased.

He smiled down at him. "You're doing well." Tensa begin to purr softly, vibrating the albino's length a bit. His master pulled him up and into a brief kiss. "Thats enough for now Tensa."

"Yes Master," the Neko nodded before crawling back to the others.

"Master, I think that _Gin_should go next... he was your first toy after all... I think he misses going sooner," Ichigo purred, glancing at the silver-haired fox who scowled at him. Gin was bigger than them, only a bit shorter than their Master compared to him and Tensa.

"Very true," the albino stated with a nod. He gestured for Gin to come to him. The fox went to him, though he didn't climb onto the albino's lap like Ichigo and Tensa had. Their master scratched him behind the ears affectionately. Gin purred before going straight for the neck, nipping and sucking as he threaded one hand into the snow colored locks and the other to slowly pump the albino.

"Hmm. Just as experienced as usual hm?" Their master purred, hands settling just above the foxes ass.

The silver haired male didn't reply, only nipped enough to draw a small amount of blood which he lapped up teasingly. The albino made a small noise and shifted Gin closer to him. Gin almost snickered as his tail came to swept the slightly taller's pale legs as he lifted his head to nip upwards. Their master pulled him into a firm kiss, hand going under the foxes' pants to clutch firmly onto his rear. The fox groaned softly, pressing his behind back into the cupping hand and at the same time pressing the rest of his body against their Master. His hand in the albino's hair fell to help him pull himself closer to the albino while his other continued to slowly pump.

The albino broke the kiss and nipped his nose. "Do you want my fingers?" he purred. Ichigo smiled slightly at the words. It was about time they got to more dirtier things.

"I rather have Master's cock, but your fingers would be nice too," the fox purred. The albino chuckled and wasted no time in pushing two fingers in. The fox moaned softly, pressing back against them. Their master scissored his fingers and stretched him rather harshly, adding another finger after just a few thrusts. Gin didn't seem to mind the rough treatment, moaning loudly and trying to get them deeper and harder. Just as the albino was about to brush up against his prostate (he knew where it was, as he did with all of his toys.) he removed his fingers. The fox whined loudly, almost glaring at their Master.

"Ah-ah. You know it's someone elses' turn." he cooed at him. The fox almost bit the albino but shifted away to go sit with the others.

Ichigo purred, watching his master get dressed with half-lidded eyes. It was only him and his master, the rest of his pets off to do something or another. He was stretched out on the bed, head tilted and resting on his arms. "You look comfy Ichi," the albino chuckled as he ran his fingers through the oranget's hair.

"I'm always comfortable with Master." The oranget replied. The older male chuckled again before kissing Ichigo's head. "Good."

"Does Master _really_have to go to work early today?"

"Yes I do, hopefully I will be home soon to play with you and the others... don't worry little Ichigo."

Ichigo leaned up and nuzzled his cheek, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Come home soon and just me and you can play," he said.

"A very tempting offer," the albino chuckled, kissing Ichigo quickly before pulling away from the Neko. Ichigo climbed off of the bed to follow his master to the door.

The albino walked to the door, putting his shoes on. "Be good Ichigo... or I might have to punish ya," he teased before leaving. Ichigo peeked out the door to watch him get in his car and drive off. Then he closed and locked it before going to the kitchen to get breakfast.

A few of the other pets were already there, including Gin and Tensa who were watching another hybrid cook.

"Morning!" Ichigo said to the group, crawling up onto one of the taller stools at the bar. Tensa moved from his seat, climbing on Ichigo's lap and grabbing his soft orange locks to braid some more. Ichigo petted his head and nuzzled him. "Anything special for breakfast this morning?" he asked.

"Roshi mentioned it's going to be sweet," Tensa stated as he started to carefully braid the hair he had in his hands.

"Yeah!" The one cooking called over to them.

"What is it then?"

"Not telling!"

"Aww... Why not? I'm turning four soon you know..." Ichigo pouted, looking over at him.

"... Fine. I'm making cinnamon rolls and mini cakes."

Ichigo smiled. "What's a cinnamon roll?" Tensa asked curiously. "Are they good?" he added, halfway done with his current braid.

"Yeah! Its bread, icing, and cinnamon." Ichigo nodded at the explanation. "Best when hot," he added. The smaller male nodded.

"You will like them... they are almost as tasty as Master and his treats," Gin put in. Ichigo snickered.

"I would prefer you guys to not speak of that in the kitchen," someone half growled. A tall male with shaggy ash white hair falling over his blood red eyes and twitching red dog features entered the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why not?" Ichigo gave him a pout.

"Because I asked you not to," the dog stated. Before he could say anything else he was tackled. The dog sat back up, letting the smaller male on his lap stay there as he started to pet the beta and kiss his head.

"...The food is burning you know," Ichigo said, and the beta on the dog's lap gasped and scrambled back to the stove. The dog followed, in case _his_beta needed any help with the food.

"You know if Master comes back because he forgot something you're gonna get in trouble Hel," Ichigo hummed, not even glancing at them.

"He will not think anything of this," Hel waved off.

Ichigo shrugged. "One of these days."

"I prefer not to think negatively Ichigo..."

The oranget shrugged and moved Tensa off of his lap and onto the stool next to him. Then he got up and went to steal an apple slice off of the plate of cut apples Roshi was using to decorate the cakes before he put them in the oven. "When will the rolls be done?" Tensa asked.

"Ummmm, twenty-five minutes!" The beta stated.

"... That's a long time," Tensa whined.

"It's raw right now... needs to cook."

"But I'm hungry now..." Gin grabbed the plate of apple slices and put them in front of Tensa.

"I was using that!" Tensa started to snack on the apple slices while he and Gin ignored Roshi's outburst till Hel went and took the apples away.

Ichigo grabbed the last slice before Hel could bring it back to the cook. Hel glared at him. The oranget smirked at him before going back to the stools. He nuzzled Tensa and let him play with his hair again. Tensa eagerly did that, braiding it again.

Roshi huffed, scowling at them before grabbing some more apples out of the fridge and cutting them again. Hel glared at Ichigo and Tensa who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Ichigo you have to wait for your breakfast." Roshi huffed, scowling over at him. The oranget pouted, watching him slide the cakes into the oven along with the cinnamon rolls. Once everything was in the oven, Hel sat down with Roshi in his lap.

"Gonna get caught~!" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up Ichigo," Hel growled, glaring at the oranget. Ichigo smiled and stuck his tongue out at him. Hel just growled at him.

"Just let it go." Roshi sighed. The dog huffed, wrapping his arms around the beta a bit tighter. Roshi rolled his eyes and nuzzled him. The dog purred, nuzzling him back.

The day had passed quickly, everyone mostly lazing around and watching TV. Shiro was a bit late to come home, though Ichigo seemed to be the only one who noticed. Ichigo was up and hugging him just as he stepped through the door, purring and nuzzling him happily. "I was only a few minutes late... calm down Ichi," the albino chuckled.

"That's too long!" Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry Ichi, were you good today?" he asked. The oranget nodded and brought him down for a kiss. Shiro kissed him briefly.

"Shiro... who's this little kitty? I didn't know you had any customs."

The albino glanced over his shoulder at his blue haired friend. "This is Ichigo... Ichi, can you say hi to my friend Grimmjow?" the albino asked. The oranget merely peeked over his shoulder and tried to kiss him again. "No Ichigo," Shiro scolded.

"Master..."

"Say hi to my friend Ichigo," Shiro half demanded. The oranget pouted before peaking over his shoulder at the taller male. "Hi Master's friend." he said. Then he pulled Shiro over to the living room.

"It's Grimmjow," the bluenet corrected Ichigo as he followed the pair.

Laying on one of the couch was Roshi with Tensa on his chest, both of them fast asleep. Gin was laying nearby, staring at the TV screen along with many of the other betas while Hel laid in front of them, protecting them from anyone who came in. The fox spotted Shiro and quickly got up, going to their white Master's side with a purr.

"Wow... you got a lot of customs," Grimmjow put in.

"Actually Ichigo is the only custom here," One of the betas muttered, glancing at them.

"Ah," the bluenet stated, looking over the other ones.

"Why is Tensa sleeping on Roshi?" Shiro asked.

"...Not sure actually... something about Tensa being adorable and Roshi capturing him... I wasn't paying attention to them," Gin responded. Ichigo shrugged as he pulled Shiro to sit down with him.

Shiro held Ichigo on his chest as Gin cuddled into one of his arms. The other betas started to gather around him as well. Grimmjow stared. "Are you that lonely that you bought all of these to fuck?" the bluenet asked, almost pitying the albino.

"Master is not lonely!" Ichigo growled at him. "Master is just very kind."

"... Shiro? Kind? That's laughable," the bluenet snorted. Ichigo scowled at him and hugged Shiro tightly.

"Grimmjow no need to be rude," Shiro responded. "You are upsetting little Ichigo"

Ichigo kissed Shiro's cheek. Shiro smiled at him, petting his head Ichigo nuzzled his neck and purred. "Why did you bring a friend home? We were gonna play. I don't mind if he watches but still..."

"Ichigo, don't be rude," Shiro scolded. "He is a good friend of mine but busy a lot and he was free tonight so I invited him over."

Ichigo pouted. "But you _said_we were gonna play!"

"I never said that," Shiro waved off.

"Master! You did." Ichigo huffed.

"I never did Ichigo."

"Master wouldn't say that... he would play with all of us," one of the betas growled at Ichigo. Ichigo scowled at the other beta. "Master doesn't have to play with _all_of us you know."

Shiro sighed, leaning his head back against the couch as the beta started to try and tell Ichigo off. The oranget merely ignored him and cuddled into Shiro's chest.

"I can go if you want... they seem to be bugging you about this," Grimmjow snorted. Ichigo nodded slightly at the suggestion and waved him off.

"I can spend time with them whenever... you are constantly busy though..." Shiro shook his head. Ichigo whined. Shiro pulled Ichigo closer to try and keep him quieter. The oranget quieted but he glared at the blue-haired male. Grimmjow sat in an armchair opposite to Shiro and his harem. The albino smiled at him as they talked a bit.

Ichigo didn't like his Master's apparent friend. He took his focus away from him... and the others of course, but more importantly him. He did everything he could to distract him but the albino just ignored him. The humans talked for a while before Grimmjow's phone rang and he got called off again.

Ichigo smiled as he watched him go. The other betas who had been quiet now started to speak and try to get Shiro's attention. "Ichigo, you were very distracting while I was trying to talk to my friend," Shiro almost growled, the other betas silenced again. Shiro teased with punishment often but rarely went through with it. This seemed to be one of those rare times. Ichigo seemed to shrink.

The other betas moved away to let Shiro up. Shiro pushed Ichigo from his lap, standing. He grabbed the oranget's hand and started to drag him roughly out of the room, towards the bedroom where he could 'punish' Ichigo without the prying eyes of the others. Ichigo was quiet, letting his Master do as he wanted.

Shiro locked the door before tossing Ichigo onto the bed. He stalked closer to the oranget.

"M-master..."

"What?" Shiro asked, trying not to sigh.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"I know you are... are you going to do it again?"

Ichigo shook his head slightly. Shiro sat on the bed. "Come here." The oranget hesitantly crawled over to him. Shiro pulled the oranget onto his lap. "What do you think I'm going to do to you?" he asked.

"W-well..."

"Come on... answer me Ichigo," the albino pressed.

"You... you are going to punish me?"

"How?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Do you think you deserve to be punished? For disobeying me and bothering me when I was busy?" the albino continued. His pet nodded slightly and looked down. "Look at me Ichigo," the albino commanded. Ichigo forced his eyes up. A pair of lips meet Ichigo's as a hand cupped his ass.

"M-master..." Ichigo murmured, arching into his touch. It didn't matter if his master touched him every single day. It was always just as intense as the first. "Did you really think I would punish you for something stupid like that?" the albino chuckled.

Ichigo bit his lip. "I-I don't know..."

"I'm not going to punish you... I thought we were going to play, you wanted it before. Why not now? We are alone and I want to play."

"Of-of course master!" Ichigo sat up some and kissed him excitedly. Shiro kissed him back, his hand dipping into Ichigo's pants and pressing a finger inside of the oranget.

"I do not need prep Master... Last night was more than enough," Ichigo moaned. The albino chuckled, stripping Ichigo of his clothes. He stripped himself as well. Then he pushed inside without hesitating. The oranget gasped sharply and arched into him, pulling up before dropping down quickly. "Do I get to get all of your treat this time?" he asked.

"Yes you do," his Master chuckled, kissing him to silence him as he pushed as deep as he could go. Ichigo moaned into his mouth. Shiro started up a quick, rough pace as he kissed the oranget roughly and passionately. The neko couldn't help but break the kiss and cry out, pressing his face into his shoulder. Shiro chuckled as he struck Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo cried out again, gasping and moaning like a whore, which wasn't too far off from what he really was. Shiro pounded into it, relishing the moans.

"M-master!" Ichigo cried out. "T-too rough," he gasped, "Too rough... c-can't hold on if Master is so rough,"

Shiro completely stopped with a smirk. "Really? I thought you liked it rough," he chuckled.

"A-ah... M-master...!" Ichigo whined. "You weren't going to p-punish me..."

"I wasn't punishing you Ichigo, I don't know what you are talking about," the albino chuckled.

"M-move... please..."

"I'm letting you rest after my rough treatment," his Master replied.

"Master!"

He laughed before slowly starting to rock.

"Not that slow..." Ichigo mumbled.

Shiro shifted their positions so Ichigo was sitting on his lap, still full. "Show me how fast you want," the albino commanded. Ichigo nodded and picked up a quick, firm pace, not as slow as Shiro had been and not as rough as he had started. Shiro pushed up, striking Ichigo's prostate directly. The oranget jolted and faltered slightly, taking a few seconds to regain himself. The albino chuckled, capturing the Neko's lips. Ichigo moaned into his mouth and continued to pull up and drop back down quickly. Shiro lowered his hands to help lift and drop the oranget.

"M-master! I-I'm going to come soon," Ichigo moaned, as if he hadn't been touched in weeks. Perhaps it was the fact that he had Shiro alone all to himself. "Come when you feel like it,"

Ichigo reached down to pump himself, and it only took a few pulls for him to cry out for his master and come harshly onto his hand. The albino pushed in and out a few more times before coming as well, kissing Ichigo. The oranget moaned softly at the feeling, holding onto him tightly.

"That was fun," The albino purred. Ichigo nodded slightly and nuzzled into his neck. "Wanna go again?" his Master asked.

"Tired..." Ichigo yawned, cuddling close to him. He was perfectly fine with taking a nap with his master still inside him.

"... Fine, sleep dear," The albino rolled his eyes. Ichigo purred loudly. Shiro held Ichigo close to him, making sure he was still inside. "Sleep well Ichigo," he replied.

An hour or so had passed before Ichigo woke up. Shiro had moved to recline against the pillows, Ichigo still in his lap. "Nice sleep?" Shiro asked, petting the oranget's head softly. He nodded and nuzzled him. "I should get up..." he yawned.

"Yeah... what are you gonna tell the others?" the albino asked. Ichigo shrugged slightly, not exactly caring. "You didn't exactly get in trouble like they thought you would," the albino stated.

"And who says I won't be limping?"

"What? Did I spank you or something?" his Master laughed.

Ichigo shrugged. "Maybe."

"It would explain your limp and aching ass, wouldn't it?" Ichigo leaned up and nuzzled him. The albino captured his lips again.

"Maybe I should start wearing a plug for master so Master never has to waste time with prep," Ichigo purred.

"I like that idea... I will look into buying that," his Master chuckled. "Are you ready for another round?"

"I would love to, Master... but we should get up." Ichigo said, sitting up and easing off of his master who was _still_inside of him. The albino pursed his lips but slid himself out of the oranget gently.

Ichigo got up and and rooted around for his clothes. The albino watched, eyes on the oranget's ass. Ichigo got dressed, glancing at him once before opening the door. After the oranget was gone, the albino got up and got dressed as well. He waited a few minutes before following the Neko.

The oranget made sure to seem as if he had been punished, if only for his Master. Most of the betas seemed happy that Ichigo had been 'punished', Tensa wasn't one of them. He worriedly tried to help Ichigo, though didn't speak out against their Master.

The albino went and sat down in the armchair, looking over at his slaves. Ichigo moved to curl up at his feet, eyes closed and fighting a smile. Shiro didn't look down at him, pretending to be upset with him. The other betas looked at each other and him before moving to sit near him.

Each beta, expect for Ichigo got to sit in Shiro's lap for a bit and kiss and touch their Master. Then Shiro got up, telling them to go to bed before leaving the room to go back to his own room to sleep. Ichigo had watched him go in disappointment. He wanted _his_master to stay up a bit longer.

The other betas turned on Ichigo, all sneers and smirks at him. "How does it feel to be unloved by Master?" one asked.

Ichigo blinked. "Where'd you get that from?"

"He wasn't paying any attention to you... didn't even look at you once."

"Uh-huh."

"You aren't loved by him anymore because you were disobedient."

"That's not true." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't want you anymore because you are disobedient, he will toss you out!"

"Whatever you say." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"... You think you are so great, that he will not toss because you are his favorite or something. You are wrong, you keep pressing that luck of yours and it will run out and you will be homeless."

Ichigo frowned at him. "Master wouldn't do that." he said before climbing into the chair that Shiro had been sitting on.

"He might. You did disobey him, so you don't know if he will."

"I'm Master's _favorite_. He wouldn't do that to me." Ichigo smirked and grabbed the remote, changing it to what he wanted.

"That could easily change because you couldn't listen!"

"Ichigo is a custom... Master would never get rid of him... as Ichigo said, he is Master's favorite and will be unless he got another custom which I doubt he will," Gin explained.

Ichigo grinned for a few seconds. "Exactly."

"But that doesn't mean you can act like a stuck up whore," the fox added, smacking Ichigo in the head with the remote he stole from him.

"Hey!" Ichigo whined and he'd rubbed the top of his head. "I can act however I like."

"Except a stuck up whore... it's annoying as hell," the fox waved off, letting one of the younger betas have the remote. Ichigo stuck his tongue out childishly at him.

"Ichigo isn't stuck up!" Tensa stated, climbing on the oranget's lap. Ichigo patted his head and smirked. "See? Tensa's right."

"He's wrong actually... you are stuck up just because you seem to think Master likes you best-"

"Which is a true statement," Gin cut in.

"Ichigo is really nice... he's not stuck up... I will agree with the whore part though," the small Neko stated. Gin laughed. Ichigo shrugged. That part he couldn't deny.

The beta with the remote changed the channel, flipping through to find something else to watch.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ichigo scowled.

"No one wants to watch that show... it sucks," the beta replied.

"I do! Turn it back." Ichigo scowled at him.

"No!"

Ichigo growled and tried to grab the remote. The beta held it away from the oranget, growling back.

"Give it!"

"No!"

Tensa got up from Ichigo's lap, not wanting to get involved in the fight.

Ichigo growled again and grabbed it, pulling it out of the other's hands and holding it away. "Hey give it back! No one wants to watch those stupid shows you like!" the beta snarled.

"Well I do so it doesn't matter!"

"You are so stuck up and selfish, only thinking of yourself!"

"And I care why?" Ichigo asked, still holding the clicker away as he changed the channel back to what he wanted to watch. The beta growled at Ichigo. Ichigo smirked at him. Then he watched his show.

The next few weeks had passed quickly. Ichigo's birthday came even sooner. He was sleeping curled up with Shiro, out cold after a long night with his Master. The albino was asleep as well, arms wrapped tightly around the Neko. Ichigo was the first to wake, nuzzling Shiro's chest as his eyes fluttered open. He felt Tensa laying over his legs, asleep, and rolled his eyes. The albino made a tired noise at the slight shifting, not waking yet.

"Master... wake up," Ichigo hummed, nuzzling him.

"I'm sleeping," the albino muttered. "Go back to sleep as well," he demanded sleepily.

"... But it's my birthday." Ichigo pouted. "I want to get up early."

"... Fine, you can get up but I'm still sleeping Ichi."

"... Then let go please?"

The albino unwrapped his arms from the oranget's thin figure. Ichigo kissed his cheek before wiggling out from underneath Tensa and a few of the others that Shiro had decided to add to the fun that night. Shiro watched Ichigo get up from the bed with one eye open, yawning softly. He pulled Tensa up into his arms and turned over to continue sleeping. Ichigo glanced at them all before leaving the room with nothing but a robe on. (it was Shiro's of course.) He headed to the main bathroom, intent on a nice long bath. Which he happily got to take, without interruption.

When he was done he got dressed in one of Shiro's T shirts and a pair of night pants, simply to go eat breakfast and to see if Shiro would take him anywhere when he woke up.

About a half hour later, Shiro wandered into the kitchen, still half asleep but awake enough to actually get up. The albino quickly found Ichigo and made him sit on his lap. Ichigo purred and nuzzled him, resting his head on his chest. "Morning master~"

"Morning Ichi... I believe you mentioned today was your birthday, right?" the albino asked.

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "I'm four today."

"I didn't get you a present though," the albino sighed.

"I don't need one from Master." Ichigo purred. "Being _your_pet is good enough for me."

"Not good enough for me... you will get a present Ichigo... what do you want?" his Master demanded.

Ichigo tilted his head. "I don't know Master." he said.

"Do you want me inside you?" the albino suggested. Ichigo laughed slightly. "Well, yeah. Later though."

"Please not in here!" Roshi whined.

"I know I know," Shiro rolled his eyes. "We have already done it in this room before anyway... not as fun as I thought it would be," he shrugged.

"Wait- wait _what?_" Roshi dropped the pan he had gotten out of the cabinet.

"... We have had sex here before..." Shiro stared at Roshi, trying to understand his reaction. He had fucked someone in almost every room of the house.

"Master!" Roshi whined, making a face. "... _where_in here? So I don't go near it ever again!"

"I don't know, one of the counters I think... it was a while back," the albino shrugged. Ichigo laughed as Roshi started to freak out. "The counter where I make _food?!_Thats so GROSS!"

Shiro shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Relax, the counters have probably been cleaned since then... you clean them quite a lot," the human waved off.

"Still!"

"Relax... god it's not that bad," Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is!"

"Oh relax. And make some cinnamon rolls!" Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. Roshi whined but turned to make them. The albino started to pet Ichigo's head.

"Can we have cake and stuff today?" Ichigo asked. Roshi was only allowed to make sweet things in the morning, else that would be all that they would eat.

"If Roshi will makes some of that, then yes... Roshi, can you make some cake today?" Shiro asked. The albino glanced at him and nodded. "Thank you," Shiro smiled. Then he looked at the oranget on his lap. "Do you want to go anywhere with me today?" he asked. Ichigo smiled. "Like where?" He paused to watch one of the other betas walk into the room, the male glancing and scowling at him before grabbing fruit from the fridge.

Shiro shrugged. "Anywhere."

"Ummm... Oh!" Ichigo leaned up and whispered something into his ear. The human chuckled and nodded. "We will go in a little bit, kay?" Ichigo nodded happily and purred. He then kissed him briefly before settling back down. The albino continued to pet Ichigo's head, ignoring the jealous eyes of the other betas.

After Shiro ate breakfast, he and Ichigo left. The other betas tried to go with them but Shiro refused to let them come since it was Ichigo's birthday and he would get to spend the day with him. There were no arguments after that.

Shiro drove them to the place Ichigo asked to go, a store that sold toys for adults. They went in and Shiro let Ichigo have free rein through the store.

A few minutes later Ichigo walked up to him, a small basket with various things in it, along with a rather.. large sized bag of catnip- it was like a sex drug specifically for tabby nekos like himself. "Master! They have outfits too. Come look with me?" he asked.

The albino chuckled, following the Neko down the rows of shelves with various items from innocent looking toys like feathers and bottles of chocolate to what looked like bottles of pure sin to chains and whips. Shiro kind of wanted to buy everything to try out with his pets. Ichigo tugged him to the outfit section.

Shiro looked at them. There was costumes ones like sexy police officer, nurse, teacher, and such. The albino personally liked the maid outfit he saw. Ichigo blinked, reaching out and picking up the nurse's one. "Master, look. We can pretend I'm from your work..." he smiled slightly.

"Mmmmm my beautiful nurse... your doctor has a prescription for you when we get home," Shiro teased. Ichigo smiled slightly and glanced at him. Then he found his size in the skimpy outfit and then his size in the maid outfit Shiro had been eyeing. "Just because it's _my_ birthday doesn't mean I can't get you a gift," he said. Then he put the two outfits in the basket. "Maybe I can get a _real_collar too... white leather maybe..."

Shiro chuckled at him. "White leather... I like that," he purred. "And we can't forget that plug we talked about before," he added. Ichigo looked through the basket for a second before pulling something out. "Got that already."

"Good," the albino nodded, kissing the oranget's head. "Go look for a collar for yourself... I'm going to look at a few other things, kay?" The oranget nodded and nuzzled him before wandering off to the leather section. Shiro went to the shelves to look for toys to use for his other pets.

"Master!" Ichigo called, and after a moment he was clinging to his arm. "_They_won't leave me alone!"

Shiro patted the oranget's head, glaring over at a small group of young males, two humans and one Neko. The group all backed up a bit from the icy glare. "It's okay Ichi... we will go look at the collars and then I can look at my things," the albino stated, arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist as they walked over to the leather section.

Ichigo huffed slightly. "They should know better! No beta would be in here alone."

"Some people are just stupid Ichigo," Shiro stated, making sure to speak loud as he glared at the males some more. Ichigo nuzzled him before picking up a thick white collar. "This maybe?"

"As long as it doesn't hurt you, it's fine with me," the albino kissed Ichigo's ear.

"It won't!" Ichigo smiled.

"Good, we can get that one then," Shiro replied.

Ichigo smiled and put it in the basket. "I think thats all I want," he said.

"Kay... I still want to look at a few things." Shiro guided Ichigo back to where he had been before. He was looking at the different kinds and sizes of vibrators.

Ichigo blinked. "I got one of those," he said.

"I know... but I'm thinking of getting another for the others," the albino replied.

"Oh... at least they won't use mine," Ichigo murmured.

"Yeah," Shiro nodded, getting a few and putting them in the basket. He moved onto some handcuffs, whips, gags, and blindfolds.

"... You should get something for Tensa." Ichigo said. "But more... beginner."

"Good idea... what do you think I should get him?" Shiro asked.

"Ummm," Ichigo thought for a moment. "Either soft handcuffs or..." he trailed off, not sure what else would be good for him. Shiro nodded, thinking on it as he picked through the things on the rack, getting good sizes and putting them in the basket. He also grabbed a few cock rings before walking over to a shelf with chocolate syrup and cans of whipped cream on them. "How about this?" he asked.

Ichigo covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "That's more Roshi." he said. Then something caught his eye and he went to the shelf and grabbed it before walking over to Shiro and made him turn around before setting it in his hair.

Shiro went to find a mirror to figure out what was on his head. He snorted at his mirror image, the black ears sticking out from his snow colored hair.

"You'd be cute as a neko," Ichigo commented. Shiro huffed, taking the ears off.

"What?" Ichigo pouted slightly.

"I'm not cute and will not ever be cute," Shiro replied.

"Why not?" Ichigo nuzzled him.

"Because." And that was his final answer. Ichigo pouted and took the ears back and put them on the shelf. The albino continued to look around the shelves and racks.

Ichigo followed him. "We have a lot of things..." he murmured.

"Yeah, but I have lots of pets to use them for," the albino replied.

Ichigo pouted slightly. "I don't think they care what it is," he muttered. Shiro turned and pulled the oranget into his arms. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo said, averting his eyes. He hated his Master's attention on someone other than him. The albino stared at his pet for another minute before continuing down the aisle, arm around Ichigo's waist.

"... ready now?" Ichigo asked. "I want to go home and use my new things..."

"I need to find something for Tensa first," Shiro stated. Ichigo sighed slightly. "We won't be here much longer Ichi..." the albino stated. The oranget nodded some. Shiro found some soft binding cloth as well as a tickler which was basically a feather duster. He put those in the basket as well and went to check out so he and Ichigo could head home.

Tensa greeted them when they got home, curious about what was in the two bags. (One held all of Ichigo's things and the other everyone elses'.) Ichigo had told him that he'd find out later and went to the bathroom to put on the collar he'd gotten. He smiled at his image and went to go hide his bag for later. Shiro went to the kitchen to see if lunch would be done soon or if there was time to give Ichigo a 'present' then. Roshi had made a big lunch for Ichigo's birthday, with a big cake and everything. He was just about done with some fried things.

Shiro had everyone sit down to eat since Roshi was almost done. Many of the betas were glaring at Ichigo. The oranget only ignored them as he talked with their Master. He guessed that they were merely angry about the collar but he really couldn't care how they felt about it.

After they were done with lunch and had some cake, Shiro led Ichigo to his room. The oranget followed him excitedly, glancing back at the group before holding onto Shiro's arm. Shiro locked the bedroom door, commanding Ichigo to sit on the bed. Ichigo tilted his head slightly. "Can I do something first?" he asked.

"... Sure," the albino nodded.

Ichigo went and got his bag out from under the bed and took the catnip out. He got some of the dried herbs out and put it in the incense burner, lighting it before going sit on the bed as he was told. Shiro chuckled, taking the bag to gather some toys to use on the oranget. "Strip," he commanded, glancing up at the Neko. Ichigo took his clothes off, not bothering to try and tease him.

Shiro took the vibrator, cock ring, and handcuffs as well as some sweet smelling lube. Ichigo rolled onto his stomach without needing to be told, looking over his shoulder at him. The albino dropped the cock ring and handcuffs on the bed before lubing up the vibrator and slipping it straight inside of Ichigo, kissing the oranget's back softly. The neko hummed softly and shifted around for a more comfortable position. Shiro moved Ichigo, scooping up the handcuffs to attach Ichigo to the headboard with his wrists hung above his head. The oranget squirmed some but started to purr despite it. After Ichigo was secured to the headboard, Shiro pumped Ichigo to life before placing the cock ring on him. He turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting and sat back to watch for a bit.

The neko gasped and moaned softly, squirming around. "Master..." he moaned. Shiro ignored him, lifting the bag from the floor to look through.

"Too easy..." Ichigo murmured, managing to look at him. The albino glanced at him before turning up the vibrator. The oranget's tail curled as he moaned, voice growing a bit louder. The albino waited a few minutes before turning it up again.

"M-master!" Ichigo called.

"Hmmm?" Shiro looked at the squirming oranget.

"It feels good..."

"Good... it's your birthday and you should feel good Ichi."

"Master... you can make it feel even better..." Ichigo murmured.

"You seem fine on your own," the albino replied, teasingly.

The oranget huffed. "Master,"

"Beg."

"What?"

"If you want my touch, you must beg for it Ichigo," the albino replied with a smirk.

"But..."

"I don't hear any begging..."

Ichigo swallowed. "Please, Master..."

"Please what?"

"Please touch me!" Ichigo bit his lip.

"Where do you want to be touched?" the albino pressed, though setting the box aside as he slowly crawled forward towards the oranget.

"Everywhere," Ichigo breathed.

"I only have two hands Ichigo."

"Please..."

The albino kissed Ichigo softly, though he didn't put his hands on the oranget and made sure to keep his crotch from the Neko. Ichigo whined into the kiss. Shiro pulled away with a chuckle. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning up the vibrator up the last few settings to the highest one. Ichigo arched his back and moaned loudly. "M-master...!"

"Does it feel good?" the albino teased.

"Y-yes!" Ichigo gasped. Besides the vibrator, the smell of the burning catnip was driving him insane. Shiro chuckled a bit more.

"Master! Please..."

The albino finally took pity on the oranget, touching his heated body and kissing it. Ichigo tugged at his restraints, trying to move closer to him. The albino moved away. "No," he scolded lightly. Ichigo pouted, his ears drooping. "It's _my_birthday though,"

"I know... I bought you the presents, but I will enjoy _this_as well Ichi," the albino replied. The oranget squirmed some. "Okay..."

"Stop squirming Ichi and enjoy..." Shiro stated softly, kissing Ichigo slowly as he pressed his growing erection against Ichigo's naked one and grinded _very_slowly. Ichigo managed to get him to kiss him. The albino broke the kiss again, kissing down the oranget's neck. He kissed down the Neko's chest, stopping at each nipple to suck on while rolling the other between his fingers before switching. The oranget moaned loudly again. The albino continued down with more kisses, dipping his tongue in the oranget's navel. Finally he reached the oranget's erection, restrained and hard as a rock. He kissed the tip, making Ichigo twitch slightly at the feeling. He undid the cock ring before wrapping his lips around the salty flesh, sucking and licking the underside of it.

"M-master...!" Ichigo gasped, eyes wide. His body was trembling at that point. The albino slid Ichigo's erection to the back of his mouth, swallowing around him. He started to deepthroat the male. Ichigo came without warning, calling out for his master. Shiro drank it all before removing himself with a pop. "Just as delicious as the rest of you," he purred.

"Y-you... never do that," Ichigo panted.

"Consider it a part of your present," the albino responded. Ichigo bit his lip. "How are your wrists?" Shiro asked, lowering his hand to pump Ichigo back to fullness.

"Th-they are fine,"

"Good," Shiro stated as he removed his pants and underwear. The albino grabbed the remote, turning off the vibrator before removing it. Ichigo sighed slightly in relief. "Feel better?" Shiro chuckled as he undid Ichigo's handcuffs enough to move him from the headboard before locking them back in place around the oranget's wrists.

"Mmhm..." Ichigo nuzzled him. "Good gift," he murmured.

"It's not over Ichi," the human replied as he pulled Ichigo onto his lap.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, we haven't gotten to the _really_good part even."

"Oh?"

The albino smirked, pushing inside of Ichigo with a simple motion. The neko moaned and slipped his bound arms over Shiro's head. The albino shifted, making sure he was fully seated. Ichigo curled his tail around them both. "You're so hard Master..."

"You did that with your sexy moaning," the albino responded.

Ichigo purred. "I can do that some more if you like,"

"I would."

Ichigo nuzzled him before picking up a hard, fast pace on his own. The albino watched for a moment before pushing the oranget to the bed, quickening the pace and striking Ichigo's prostate for extra loud moans. It seemed to really work. Shiro captured Ichigo's lips, swallowing the moans as he kissed the oranget roughly. All Ichigo could do was hold on, and soon he was coming again. Shiro continued to pound into the oranget before finally releasing his warm seed. After coming down from his high, he flopped over, rolling a bit so he didn't crush Ichigo. The oranget merely cuddled close to him afterwards. "Can the gift get any better?" he purred.

"We will see," the albino yawned.

"... Can you take my handcuffs off?" Ichigo asked after a moment. The albino sat up a bit, unlocking the handcuffs and tossing them aside. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his chest and nuzzled under his chin. "Nap?" he asked. Shiro nodded, kissing Ichigo's head as he laid back down.

It was a few days after Ichigo's birthday, most of the betas were in the living room watching TV while Shiro did some work in his office. Tensa hadn't wanted to watch TV so he wandered a bit, bored before he found something of interest. He found the toys. Being the young, innocent, curious Neko he was, he started to play with them to find to figure out how they worked. He noticed the faint but very sweet to his senses smell. He found it soothing and addicting.

The brown haired male giggled softly as the thing in his hand started to vibrate. He dug through the bag a bit more after losing interest in the shaking toy. He found some handcuffs, clicking it around one of his ankles and the other to his tail. He quickly realized they didn't come off as easily as they clicked on. He whined and squirmed before giving up and pulling the bag over to simply dump the things on the ground.

The small bottle was the next thing to catch Tensa's attention. He opened it, sniffing the fruity smell. He squeezed the bottle, the slippery goo squirting on his fingers. He lifted his fingers to smell the goo again, relishing the smell. He hesitated for a moment but put the fingers to his mouth, licking it off of his fingers. He purred softly. He wiggled a bit from the uncomfortable tightness of the handcuffs before giving up with his squirms and grabbing a soft white outfit off of the floor. His purring grew louder as he cuddled with the soft fabric. He grabbed the bottle again and started to squeeze and drink the goo as he cuddled with the white nurse outfit.

Tensa started to whine when he realized the bottle was now empty. He looked through the mess on the floor but didn't find anymore. He whined a bit louder before going to explore the room for more. He got closer to the nightstand and forgot about the sweet goo, instead the soothing, addicting smell got stronger and his senses seemed quicken and heighten slightly. He got on his knees, pulling the bag from the nightstand. He found the tear and stuck his nose in the bag of wonderful, delicious smells.

"... Tensa...?" It was Ichigo, peeking into the room to try and find Tensa. The younger Neko whined at his name, cuddling closer to the bag he had come to love.

"Oh great..." Ichigo muttered. He walked into the room, and instead of trying to coax him away from the bag he pulled it out of his hands and put it on a shelf out of reach. Tensa immediately started to screech loudly, trying to sit up properly but ended up falling since his tail was chained. Ichigo sighed and wrapped an arm around his stomach, picking him up and walking out of the room. Tensa screeched louder, trying to bite and claw Ichigo. The betas peeked out of the living room, staring at the normally quiet and shy brown haired beta. "GIVE ME MY SWEET SMELL BACK!" Tensa yelled, trying to kick his feet, only managing to move the other not attached to his tail.

"Just ignore him," Ichigo said, grabbing Tensa's hands. Tensa tried to free his hands. When he realized he couldn't he stopped screeching and started to whimper pathetically.

"Shush." Ichigo said. He went to their master's study. Tensa refused to be quiet, trying to nuzzle Ichigo like it would make the oranget put him down.

"I'm trying to... what happened to Tensa?" Shiro asked, turning around in his chair.

"... He found the bag," Ichigo sighed. "_And_the catnip."

"I see... put him down," Shiro commanded as he got off of his chair. Ichigo set him down. Tensa didn't move for a minute, just continuing to whimper. Then he noticed he was on the ground again and tried to sit up. He made a loud squeaking noise when he saw his Master. Shiro chuckled, amused as he crouched down and patted the floor in front of him. Tensa's ears folded down as he whined but crawled forward. Shiro picked him up in his arms. The Neko calmed a bit and purred. Shiro returned to his chair with Tensa on his lap. The brown haired male had started to lick Shiro's neck though the albino didn't seem to notice. Ichigo pouted slightly before he had an idea. "I'll be right back," he said, and left to go get something from the kitchen. Shiro stared at the doorway for a moment before turning his attention to petting the Neko on his lap.

Ichigo came back a moment later with a glass of milk. "This should help him," he said. Shiro took the glass, shifting Tensa to press the cool glass to the smaller male's lips. Tensa drank up, staring up at Shiro. Ichigo watched as the other beta seemed to relax some. Shiro shifted the young Neko a bit onto one leg before patting his other one for Ichigo to come sit down. Ichigo blinked before going sit on his master's lap. Shiro kissed Ichigo's head. The oranget nuzzled him. Tensa shifted to cuddle into Ichigo's front, eyes drooping. Shiro smirked and chuckled at them.

A few more days had passed since the whole catnip fiasco, and Shiro had decided for another group fun time after nearly a week since intimately touching any of them. Ichigo hung back, letting the others get some time with their Master, though the albino glanced at him every once and awhile. Tensa hung around Ichigo, still embarrassed about what happened and how he acted. Shiro was enjoying as _one beta sucked his erection _and another kissed his neck while a third was kissing with him. Ichigo couldn't deny he liked watching. But he still rather do it even though he was hanging back for once. Shiro broke the kiss, shifting the beta a bit so he could deepen the kiss as well as pet Gin who was curled up at his side.

"Do you have enough of us tending to you, master?" Ichigo chuckled, smiling slightly.

"Maybe," the albino hummed.

"Well it's not like theres a limit," Ichigo said. The albino chuckled again as he turned his attention back to the beta he had been kissing.

Ichigo hummed and watched, curling his tail lazily in the air. "Master seems happy," Tensa stated, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder as he watched.

"Mmhm." the oranget hummed. "... Think he's gotten tired of me is why?"

"Of course not Ichigo!" Tensa gasped. "He loves to play with you... you are his favorite beta... he just likes the attention of the other betas too... we have to work together to make him as happy as you do alone..."

"Well I know that," Ichigo muttered. He sighed.

"... Then what's wrong?" the brown haired beta asked. The oranget shook his head. "Ichigo?"

"I'm fine, Tensa."

"Okay..." the younger hybrid nodded. The pair turned their attention back to Shiro and the betas who were now sitting in front of the albino, all purring happily.

"You couldn't possibly be done, Master," Ichigo said.

"I never said I was," the albino replied.

"Then why have you stopped?"

"Because you two have yet to join us," Shiro replied. Tensa quickly went to the other betas, sitting down with them.

"... I always get the attention, uh, why not someone else?" Ichigo asked.

"Everyone's coming over here Ichigo," Shiro commanded this time. Ichigo folded his ears back for a moment before nodding slightly and crawling over. Shiro smiled slightly. "Good..." Ichigo stared at the sheets.

"What should we do for you now Master?" one of the betas asked.

"You really have to ask that?" Shiro chuckled. Ichigo snickered slightly. "Ichigo, be nice... don't laugh, even if it was a stupid question," Shiro scolded. The oranget pouted. "Now why don't you answer the question please," Shiro added. Ichigo rolled his eyes before shifting forward and resting his arms on the albino's knees, nuzzling his crotch. The albino chuckled, petting Ichigo's head. "Good," he stated. Ichigo continued to rub him firmly with his cheek, purring to add to it. Shiro continued to pet the oranget, looking back up at the other betas, giving them permission to come closer. Gin attacked Shiro's lips while two betas settled on both sides of his neck and a third attached to his nipples. Ichigo's purr faltered slightly as the one above him sat uncaringly on the small of his back, making him scowl some. Tensa moved forward, kind of smacking the one who sat on Ichigo with his tail, rather hard. He placed himself between the two of them, kissing Shiro's chest and stomach. Shiro chuckled in the kiss with Gin, feeling the argument below him, moving his hands from Ichigo's hair to pet the bickering betas at his chest.

Ichigo pouted at the lack of contact from his master. Shiro broke the kiss with Gin, chuckling and petting the fox. Gin glanced down at Ichigo, nodding slightly at Shiro.

Ichigo shifted up to kiss Shiro, purring and smiling. Gin dipped down to kiss and slowly lick Shiro's erection. Shiro chuckled, kissing Ichigo back with a passion. Ichigo kissed Shiro good and hard, stealing his attention away from everyone else. Shiro started to pet the oranget's head as he kissed him back. The other betas huffed about the lack of attention. Ichigo only purred loudly, shamelessly pressing closer without a thought about the others. Shiro broke the kiss with a chuckle.

"Mm, Master," Ichigo purred, nuzzling him.

"Ichigo, I know you like my attention, but you have to share... understand?" Shiro asked, almost scolding.

The oranget tightened his grip on his master. "I don't want to," he muttered.

"You have to," Shiro replied.

"No," Ichigo huffed. "You are _mine_,"

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the possessive tone. While he did really like Ichigo, he didn't belong to anyone, all of the hybrids belonged to him but he belonged to none of them. Ichigo nuzzled his neck. "I don't belong to anyone Ichigo," Shiro started, pushing Ichigo away from his body to look at him. "You are my pet, and I own you but I am not yours," he continued, despite the hurt in Ichigo's eyes.

The oranget's ears folded back and he didn't say anything, averting his eyes. A few of the betas snickered softly at the oranget, making sure Shiro didn't hear. "Do you understand?" Shiro demanded. He nodded slightly and sat back, refusing to touch him. Shiro sighed, not really in the mood anymore.

"I... I don't feel good," Ichigo muttered, climbing off of the large bed and leaving the room, head down. Tensa glanced at their master before climbing down and rushing after the oranget.

Shiro just stared after them for a moment. "I'm tired now... go watch TV or something," Shiro commanded. They all pouted and grumbled to themselves. Mostly about the 'special' one.

**Lots of words... this is me and Via's 'Christmas/holiday special' because we didn't actually write anything for the holidays xD And we just finished this story so it shall be given to you today, tomorrow, and Christmas Day**  
**I hope you enjoyed the fluff and sex and stuff... things are gonna go downhill from here xD You will get to enjoy a LOT of angst, drama, and Shiro being ass xD doesn't that sound like the perfect holiday gift**  
**Kuro: If you can't deal with angst, you shouldn't read the next two chapters... they made Sigery cry and might make you cry... I mean you two do-**  
**Shush Kuro! Dx Anyway... Via? Got anything to add? *covering Kuro's mouth as he tries to protest***

**Ahaha. Well, not much. Just have a happy holiday- and eat lots of good food for me since I can't eat really anything. *goes off to pout in the corner***

***pats your shoulder while Yoru holds Kuro for me* It's okay... *goes to find food that wouldn't break the blender xD* Anyway please review guys... and ignore Kuro, he's a liar ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat in his room, which really wasn't all that much but was more than the other slaves had. He didn't use it all that often besides storing his things, but it was still his. Most rooms for the slaves could only hold a small twin bed and a side-table with drawers used for clothes, walls and floors dull and colorless. Shiro had a very lavish home but didn't spend all that much on his slaves. Ichigo's room had walking space and a larger bed. But that was it. Tensa was sitting on the floor, staring up at the older beta. "... Are you okay?" he asked, knowing what Shiro said hurt Ichigo deeply.

"... Uh-huh." The oranget stared at the wall and pulled his feet onto the bed. "I was just stupid to think of myself as more than just a pet to him, anyway."

"What Master said was completely uncalled for! He... he doesn't deserve you even! You are too good for Master!"

"You shouldn't be saying that." Ichigo said. He hugged his pillow tight to his chest.

"But it's true!"

"Tensa! Be quiet!" Ichigo growled. "I don't deserve Master! I don't act like a proper pet! I try to act like an equal to him but I am not! So just... just be quiet." Tensa did as he was told, going silent. Ichigo laid down on the bed and burrowed under the covers. "I have done a terrible thing..." he muttered. "One of which I should be severely punished for..."

"Master wouldn't punish you... you are still his favorite..." Tensa stated.

"It's not something he _knows_about, Tensa..."

"... Then he will not punish you if he doesn't know," Tensa stated.

"That's not the point, Tensa..." Ichigo shifted under the covers before sitting up again.

"... the point then?"

The oranget patted the bed next to him and sighed. The smaller hybrid climbed onto the bed. Once sitting Ichigo gently grabbed his hand and guided it to his middle. "... The punishment for _this_is death."

"... But this isn't possible... right?" Tensa asked.

"That's what I thought." Ichigo muttered. "But... some of us, when we turn four develop... _new_ things apparently... And Master didn't realize that- ... doing that there would end up like _this_," Ichigo's grip tightened on the smaller's hand.

"Master wouldn't kill you for this, it was an accident!"

"Tensa... there are many rules we have, spoken and unspoken that you are yet to know." Ichigo sighed and bit his lip. "I-I could easily rid myself of _it_, but... the worst part of this all is that I _don't_want to... I can't."

"... But wouldn't it be better to save your life than kill two lives?" Tensa asked.

"I know..." the oranget closed his eyes and leaned down some to rest his forehead on Tensa's shoulder. "But... I love Shiro so much more than I should... I-I wish, that I was human so I _could_be with him... for real. I know that I shouldn't say that. That I should be happy to be able to please him. But I'm not." His eyes were watering at that point but he held it back.

Tensa hugged the older male. "Shhh... it's okay... everything's gonna be okay..." he responded softly.

Ichigo hugged him back tightly before slowly releasing him. "You should go before they think something." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tensa asked innocently.

Ichigo shrugged. "Just go. I need to figure out how to hide this for a while anyways..."

"Okay," Tensa nodded, getting up from the bed. "Good luck..." and he left the room.

It was almost dinner time when a soft knock echoed through Ichigo's room from the door.

"Tensa, I'm fine. Go away." Ichigo sighed.

"You shouldn't say that to me," a very familiar voice, not Tensa's stated.

"... C-come in, I guess..." Ichigo murmured, hugging his pillow a little tighter. Ichigo's master entered the room, plopping down on the bed next to the oranget. Ichigo didn't look at him. "What does Master want with _me_?" he asked, almost bitterly.

"I was going to speak to you about something... but if you are going to act uncivil I will leave again," Shiro replied.

"I meant nothing by it, Master. I'm just... tired." Ichigo muttered.

"Come here," the albino sighed. After a moment Ichigo sat up and looked at him. "C'mon," Shiro waited.

"..." Ichigo shifted a bit closer. Shiro snatched Ichigo up and onto his lap, petting his head. The oranget shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier Ichigo..." the albino started.

Ichigo interrupted him. "It's fine Master..." he murmured. "I've not been acting like I should... I deserved it,"

"I have no problems with how you act... that's all fine Ichigo... You are a very good pet, only slightly mislead so I don't blame you for what you said earlier."

Ichigo shook his head and wiggled out of his grasp. "I don't deserve your forgiveness," he said. The albino refused to let Ichigo escape. "Sit." he commanded. Ichigo folded his ears back and settled down. Shiro continued to pet his head. "If I offer my forgiveness, you take it... no arguments."

"... Okay..."

"Good boy," Shiro kissed the oranget's head.

"... Master..." Ichigo murmured. "I'm... still tired, can- can I sleep now?"

"I have one other thing to tell you... I have to go out of state for about a month, maybe more... so you and the other betas will be here alone for a while... try to play nice with them, kay?" Shiro requested.

"... Okay."

"Do I get a kiss before I let you go to sleep?" the albino asked. Ichigo looked away. It wasn't really a question. He leaned up and kissed his cheek. Shiro had never said what _kind_of kiss. Then he slipped out of his arms and burrowed under the covers. Shiro frowned. "... Are you mad about something?" he asked. Normally Ichigo would kiss his lips and try to seduce his way into sex or at least sleeping in Shiro's bed.

"N... no Master, I'm just really tired."

"Too tired for a proper kiss?" the albino asked, not convinced.

"Yeah..." Ichigo pulled his pillow under the sheets with him. Shiro moved the blankets away from Ichigo's face. He huffed before leaning down to kiss Ichigo softly, a simple peck. The oranget couldn't help but squirm some. "... What's going on," Shiro demanded.

"Nothing..."

"Bullshit."

Ichigo flinched. "I-I'm just really really tired," he insisted. "I-I've never lied to you..."

The albino narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I will accept that for now." Ichigo pulled the blankets back up. Shiro turned and left the room.

A month had passed since Shiro had left. A week prior he had called to say he was going to be gone for a few more months due to unexpected complications. Ichigo became more and more unsociable the more his terrible thing grew. He only really spoke with Tensa, who also got snapped at sometimes. At the moment Ichigo was sitting at the island in the kitchen, watching Roshi cook lunch. Tensa was sitting with him. "What are you making Roshi?" he asked.

The feline merely hummed and went to the fridge, pulling out a tray of cooling sugar cookies and getting icing tubes out. He unwrapped the tray of cookies and started to decorate them, mostly with red hearts and flowers. Roshi had been in a much better mood as of the late, probably because with Shiro gone he and Hel could sleep together quite a bit more. The cookies were more than likely for the white-haired dog.

Said dog came in, smiling at the white haired feline. He quickly got behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Don't look!" The cat exclaimed, reaching up and covering the dog's eyes.

"I just wanted to hug you," the dog pouted.

"And you'll see what snack I made you today." he huffed. Hel put his own hands over his eyes, carefully walking over to the table to let Roshi do as he liked. The cat smiled before working on his cookies again. One even had a pretty-well-drawn chibi head that looked like Hel. Hel sat down at the table with a soft sigh.

"What's _your_problem?" Ichigo huffed, irritated.

"Nothing... just wanted to hug Roshi..." Hel replied, laying his head on his arms.

"Seems like a bit more than that."

"It's nothing."

Ichigo huffed. There was too much drama in this house. He glanced at the door as a group of the other betas walked in, scowling as they glanced at him and started talking about him, though they had forgotten about what 'whisper' meant. "Shut up!" Hel snapped at them all. "Can you stop acting like idiotic bitches for a few minutes?! How Master Shiro deals with all of you is a mystery since you are all annoying as fuck!" he snarled. Everyone stared wide-eyed at him, including Roshi.

"... I guess being the only alpha in a house of betas drove him up the wall..." Tensa stated.

"... Well he's not the only one," Ichigo pointed out. They had a few other guards.

"I basically am," Hel replied, laying his head on the table with a sigh.

"... aaand that means you can snap at everyone," Ichigo said, frowning at him.

"Shut up..."

Roshi wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and purred, and while he was at it he put icing on his nose. Hel purred softly, pulling Roshi onto his lap, nuzzling him. The cat laughed some as he smeared icing on his cheek before kissing him and getting up. "I need to finish!" he said. Hel let him go, watching him walk off again. Roshi finished with the cookies and put the tray back in the fridge to let the icing harden before working on their lunch. Hel watched, glad for the silence. The betas seemed to not want to piss off Hel.

"They're all idiots." Ichigo muttered under his breath. Hel snorted and nodded in agreement. Roshi set a plate of cut fruit down on the island as a snack. Ichigo reached out to grab a piece but one of the other betas walked over and stole the plate from the table, bringing it back to the group on the other side of the room. The oranget huffed slightly, hand still outstretched to grab it.

Tensa got up to go try and get it back, only to be shoved away again. Hel inverted, the betas moved aside to let him pass. Hel grabbed another plate, putting some of the fruit on it before giving it to Ichigo and Tensa. Ichigo smiled slightly and picked out an apple slice. Tensa took an apple slice as well, nibbling on it.

Gin came into the kitchen, yawning. Since Shiro was gone, he had been oversleeping and just showing up around lunchtime, skipping the morning. Ichigo waved him over to sit with him and Tensa. The fox yawned again, walking over to them. He grabbed some sweet fruit, munching on it.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. "You've gotten real lazy, you know." he commented, grabbing another apple slice.

"Shush," Gin replied. Ichigo rolled his eyes and reached under the table to rub his belly slightly. Gin more than likely knew about his problem. "When's lunch?" Gin asked.

"In a few!" Roshi said.

"Kay," Gin nodded.

When lunch was done Roshi set down a large bowl of stew on the dining room table which the other betas were already sitting at before going back to get the roast beef he'd cut up. Tensa went to get the table to get a few bowls for him, Ichigo, and Gin. Ichigo watched him come back. Tensa gave them their bowls before sitting down to eat his own. Ichigo nuzzled him slightly in thanks before starting to eat. Tensa purred back. Ichigo started to eat, but his eyes trailed over to Roshi and Hel who were cuddling as the alpha ate his snack instead of lunch. Hel seemed to be murmuring sweet words in the blushing albino's ear.

Ichigo sighed softly and stared down at his bowl. "You okay?" Gin asked, tilting his head to the side.

"... Yeah." Ichigo replied.

"You sure?" Tensa echoed.

"Uh-huh."

Tensa hugged Ichigo, trying to make him feel better. Ichigo scowled slightly and pushed his arms away. "I am _fine!_" he huffed. Tensa's ears dropped as did his arms. Ichigo stood up and left the room, leaving his bowl on the counter. Tensa frowned but didn't follow. Ichigo wanted to be alone.

Ichigo stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. A week had passed and he was already starting to show. His ears drooped and he sighed. There was a soft knock on the door.

"... You can come in." Ichigo sighed. The door opened and Tensa came in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Ichigo.

"What do you need?" Ichigo asked.

"... I wanted to make sure you were okay... you have been in here for a while..." Tensa replied, shifting back and forth on his heels.

"... Just _look_at me and you'll know why." Ichigo sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against the glass.

"... I don't know why you are so insisting to keep it... it will only cause trouble Ichigo."

"I know I know... But... it's a _part_of Master... I don't want to give that up... ever,"

"But it will get you killed... is it worth that much? Without it you can continue to have Master, just not that part."

"... To be honest... I rather die." Ichigo touched his middle.

"... Why?" Tensa asked softly.

"You know I love Master... And... To him, though I may be his favorite, I am just a toy... I was okay with it... but now... it just hurts,"

Tensa hugged Ichigo tightly. "I wish I could help... I want to help you Ichigo... I want to make the pain go away... you are like a brother to me and I don't want you to hurt... I really wish I could help you Ichigo..." Tensa murmured.

"There isn't exactly anything you can do." Ichigo sighed. He patted the top of his head.

"I know..."

Ichigo sighed again and headed to the door. Tensa followed. Ichigo headed to the living room, the place empty except for Roshi and Hel who were fast asleep on the couch, Hel hanging halfway off of the couch because he had decided to use Roshi's stomach as a pillow. Tensa smiled slightly at the sleeping pair before wondering where everyone else was. Ichigo sat down in the armchair and turned the TV on. Tensa sat down on the arm of the chair, looking between Ichigo and the TV.

"... What?" Ichigo asked.

"... nothing," Tensa replied. Ichigo sighed and pulled him onto his lap. He got too cold too easily lately. Tensa hugged him back, purring softly. Ichigo nuzzled him slightly before turning his attention to the TV. "... You know watching cheesy romance shows isn't gonna help..." Tensa stated.

"..." Ichigo huffed, ignoring him. Tensa frowned but didn't speak again.

Ichigo had ended up falling asleep in the chair, cheek resting against his palm. Tensa had gotten caught up in the dramatic romance and was watching the TV very carefully. The _newest_twist was that the man had fallen in love with his hybrid pet instead of the woman he was supposed to love. It had Tensa on the edge of his seat, watching with glee and interest. In the end the master and hybrid ran away to live a secret life away from the city. Tensa was very happy with the ending, despite knowing it wouldn't ever happen in the real world.

A little while later Ichigo woke up, yawning and stretching before hugging Tensa tightly as his eyes fluttered open. Tensa hugged him back, looking at the oranget rather than the crappy comedy on the TV.

"What time is it?" Ichigo yawned.

"A bit after 5..." Tensa replied.

"... Did Roshi make a snack yet?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Tensa blushed. "Been in here for the past few hours..."

Ichigo sighed and shifted him off of his lap and stood up. Tensa looked up, following Ichigo with his eyes silently. The oranget wandered to the kitchen and after a moment came back with a small plate of cookies. Tensa took one, nibbling on it. Ichigo sat down on the arm of the chair and grabbed the remote. "What crap is this?" he muttered, changing it to the news.

"I don't know... I couldn't find anything else interesting..." Tensa muttered. He looked up at the TV and gasped. "It's Master!"

"What?" Ichigo looked up at the screen with wide eyes, and it was true.

"Dr Shirosaki, a famous doctor from Karakura Town just had an amazing breakthrough with his work and saved Akio-sama's life," the news reporter stated.

Ichigo blinked. "Well of course Master would save his life," he said, "it's not much news."

"It seems Master developed a new thing through to save that person's life which is why it's news... or maybe that person is simply important... they did refer to him or her as Akio-_sama_after all," Tensa put in. "Does this mean Master will be coming home soon?" he added with a bit of wonder.

"..." Ichigo bit his lip. "I hope not." Tensa hugged Ichigo tightly.

"Just a few more months..." Ichigo muttered.

Tensa nodded. "... You know it will probably be either killed or sold right? You probably wouldn't get to keep it..." he stated.

"I know." he sighed. Tensa hugged Ichigo closely.

Ichigo sat in his room, the heat coming through the vent making the room perfectly warm so he didn't burrow under the covers. He wore one of Shiro's shirts (secretly of course) and fluffy night pants. He was in his room more often than not now. It had been a month and hybrid pregnancies were a mere three months. He was at two months.

There was a loud knocking at the door, nothing like Tensa's soft almost hesitant knocking. Ichigo frowned and got up, carefully walking to the door and opening it a crack. Outside the door was a tall male with black flowing hair falling down his back and piercing red eyes. "Ichigo?" he asked in a soft, monotone voice.

"... Yeah?" the oranget asked quietly. This must have been the new guard Shiro had hired from where he was at and had sent back home.

"I need to speak with you... please open the door and come with me."

"Uh..." Ichigo held tight to the door and folded his ears back. He noticed that the tall male was a wolf, his fur as black as his hair. "I rather you open the door willingly than me having to force it open," the wolf hybrid said without a real tone.

"... Okay..." He opened the door and instead gripped onto Shiro's shirt. The wolf reached out, taking one of the oranget's hands to drag him away from the room.

"U-uh, where are you taking me?" Ichigo asked, stumbling slightly.

"To somewhere more private so we may talk..." the wolf responded.

"P-private?" Ichigo asked.

"Would you like the other betas listening in?"

"Well I don't know what you want to talk about..."

"... You aren't as smart as I heard then," and Ichigo was suddenly pinned to the wall and a pair of lips met his. The oranget froze. His mind shut down for a few moments before he started to struggle. "Do not struggle!" the wolf hissed, nipping Ichigo's lip. "You will only make this harder!"

"N-no... please... no..." Ichigo gasped.

"Begging's not gonna work." The wolf pressed Ichigo further against the wall with one hand while his other dropped to strip the oranget of his pants.

"Why?" The cat whimpered.

"Why what?" the wolf asked, not looking at the beta.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Are you suggesting I would need a reason?"

"Yes!" He hiccuped slightly.

The wolf didn't speak, only undoing his own pants.

"Please... please don't..."

"If you want me to stop then stop whining and do something," the wolf responded, pushing inside of the oranget roughly. Ichigo bit into his own hand to stop from crying out at the burn. The other's red eyes never left Ichigo's own brown orbs as he started to fuck the beta mercilessly.

Ichigo couldn't stop the tears. Sure, he was a 'sex slave' but that was to Shiro and Shiro only. "... You really are pathetic..." the wolf stated.

"I've never even met you! How could you know anything about me?!" He bit down on his hand again afterwards, his sharp teeth drawing blood.

"I never said I knew anything about you... I only said you were pathetic... which you are... a pathetic beta... I almost feel sorry for you." The voice still had no tone, only a monotone drone of a voice. When the wolf came it burned, and Ichigo whimpered as he was practically dropped. The wolf tucked himself away, letting the oranget fall to the floor. He ignored the sound of pain that came from the crying creature. He stared at the pitiful hybrid on the ground with a look of something akin to sympathy before turning and walking away.

Ichigo couldn't do anything else besides sit there and cry. His hands wound themselves into the shirt he wore. He wasn't found in that hall for another hour, Tensa horribly worried about his friend who seemed to have only spiraled further into depression. Ichigo was still sitting there in the same exact position that the wolf had dropped him in. "Ichigo! What happened?" the younger male panicked.

"T-tensa..." Ichigo whimpered. "It... it hurts..."

"What happened?" the brown haired male asked, getting a washcloth to clean up Ichigo as well as a blanket.

"Th-the... the wolf..."

"What wolf?" Tensa asked, wrapping Ichigo up in the blanket.

"I-I think... his name was Mugetsu... th-the new guard..." Ichigo said quietly. There was more blood on the floor then there should have been.

"He..." Tensa trailed off before hugging Ichigo tightly.

"Tensa... I-I still hurt..." Ichigo said.

"... Do you want a bath?" the younger beta asked. Ichigo nodded slightly. Tensa nodded back before trying to figure out how to carry Ichigo to the nearest bathroom. The orange-haired neko started to try and get up, biting his lip and placing a hand against the wall. "No! You shouldn't try and stand Ichigo!" Tensa commanded, trying to pull Ichigo back down.

"Just... just help me there," Ichigo muttered. The younger frowned but laid one of Ichigo's arms around his shoulder, helping him walk slowly over to the bathroom. Tensa set Ichigo down and drew the water. Ichigo held onto the blanket. "Sorry..." he murmured.

"It's fine..." Tensa responded, helping Ichigo in the warm water of the tub.

"Tensa... I think he did something... _it_ is trying to get _out_..."

"What? Are you sure?" Tensa panicked.

Ichigo nodded slightly and winced. "I'm sure..."

"Fuck!" Tensa swore. He had no idea how to deliver it and Ichigo probably didn't either, not he could be much of help even if he knew since he would be giving birth to it. He helped Ichigo back out of the water, leaning him against the cool outside of the tub. Ichigo held onto his hand. "W-well... it was going to happen soon anyways..." he muttered.

"I know... but it seems too early," Tensa replied.

"A little..." Ichigo sighed. "I'll get to meet it before Master knows at least..."

"Yeah..." Tensa nodded. Ichigo held his breath for a moment before spreading his legs some. He didn't really know what to do and his instincts weren't helping much. "Uuhh... just keep breathing, stay calm... and umm push when you feel the need to," Tensa stated, copying what he heard on TV once.

"...I think that Gin might know something... can you go get him?" Ichigo asked. Tensa nodded, opening his mouth to say something else but closed it again as he stood up and left the room to find the silver haired fox. Ichigo watched him go.

Tensa was gone almost 15 minutes before returning with Gin in tow. The fox rushed to Ichigo's side seeing his condition.

"Gin... do you have any idea on what I should do?" Ichigo asked.

"A very basic idea... hopefully it's helpful enough."

"W-what then?" Ichigo asked, wincing when he felt what he knew to be a contraction.

"You got to breathe and stay calm, kay?" Gin started. "The contractions will hurt for a while before you actually dilate enough to have the kid..." he continued. Ichigo nodded slightly. "Once you are fully dilated you will have to push the kid out... which will probably take a while." Ichigo nodded again and sighed.

A crying filled the air as Ichigo held his newly born son. Tensa and Gin were on either side of it. It had been a hard and long labor but it was finally over. The child kept crying as Ichigo stared at it. The child had orange like its mother and black ears folded down on its head as well as an equally black tail wrapped around its legs.

"He..." Ichigo trailed off, touching his nose with his finger. "... needs a name,"

The child quieted at his mother's voice, blinking his bright golden eyes open to stare up at his mother. Ichigo bit his lip. "... Kuro."

"That's a nice name," Tensa put in with a nod. Ichigo nodded and sighed. He felt more depressed now than happy. Kuro made some noise, continuing to stare at his mother with a toothless smile. Ichigo nuzzled the child before trying to stand. "Ichigo! Stay down... you got... you just gave birth to Kuro and need to rest!" Tensa commanded.

"I want to go to my room," Ichigo huffed.

Gin stood, helping Ichigo up so the oranget was mostly leaning on him rather than his own weight. Tensa grabbed Ichigo's other side to help. Kuro just blinked at the movement before trying to snuggle into his mother's warm chest. Ichigo was glad that nobody was in the hall when they went to his room. Gin laid Ichigo in his bed. "Tensa stay here with Ichigo... I'm gonna go get some food from Roshi for everyone." the fox commanded.

Tensa nodded. "Okay Gin..."

Ichigo curled up around his child and purred softly, glad for the warmth from the vent. Kuro made a noise and attempted to copy his mother's noise but couldn't. Tensa sat on the edge of the bed watching the mother and son.

After they ate, Ichigo and Kuro fell asleep and Gin dragged Tensa from the room. He told Tensa about what he heard a while ago, before the younger had dragged him off to help Ichigo. Gin told Tensa about how the other betas _paid_Mugetsu to rape Ichigo. The pair went to the living room where the other betas were still laughing about what they did to Ichigo as well as at the stupid show they were watching. "... You guys went too far," Tensa growled.

"What are you talking about?" One asked innocently.

"I heard you idiots talking earlier about paying that guard to _rape _Ichigo!" Gin snapped.

They shrugged. "What's wrong with that? He deserved it with how he acts. And there's that whole _child_thing."

Tensa jumped at them, pinning one who spoke and clawing his face as he growled loudly. The beta cried out and tried to squirm away. Tensa refused to let that happen as he continued to bite and scratch furiously. Gin didn't bother to stop him, actually wanting to do the same thing but hadn't _yet_.

They all stared in horror before one spoke up. "What do you care about him? He thinks he's better than you both too!"

"Ichigo is my friend! And he _is_better than all of you heartless bitches!" Tensa snarled. "If Shiro knew what you were really like, you would be tossed out to the streets in seconds!" he added. They all glared at him. "That's not true!"

"It so is... you can be easily _replaced _anyway... with betas who know their place... he wouldn't like to know you are trying to hurt his _favorite _beta," Gin chuckled.

"Well it's already done. Nothing you can do about it."

Gin chuckled. "I am the only one who knows Master's phone number... I could _easily_ call him and tell him _all _about what you have done... actually that sounds like a really good idea, right Tensa?" Gin chuckled.

"... You wouldn't," One of them said.

Gin shrugged, turning and walking over to the phone on the table in the corner of the room. He picked it up and dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear. "Hey Master~ How have you been... I called to tell you something~" the fox chirped, smirking at the other betas. They all stared wide-eyed at him. Tensa blinked curiously at him, wondering he really did get a hold of Master or was just faking it.

"The other betas hurt Ichigo really badly. They forced a guard to rape him," Gin stated more seriously into the phone. The room was silent.

"... Y-you're lying," one said quietly.

Gin pulled the phone from his ear, covering part of it. "Really?" he asked, smirking a bit bigger. "Should I put it on speaker so you can hear too?" he asked.

They scowled. "Yes."

Gin pressed a button. "Master, you are on speaker now," he called.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?! Why would you have someone rape Ichigo!" Shiro snarled through the phone loudly.

They all flinched. "Y-you forgot about us," one called to the phone, "just because of him."

"So you thought making him get raped was a good idea? Do you want my attention through me punishing you for _that_?" their master asked with a growl.

"Well... no... You weren't exactly meant to find out," one said.

"... You think you are smarter than me? That you could get away with this?" Shiro asked.

They were quiet. "... Enjoy the house while I'm still gone because you will be leaving shortly after I get home... After you are _punished _for what you did." They all flinched again as they listened to him hang up.

Tensa snickered from Gin's side where he had moved during the conversation. "You deserve that," he stated.

"Whatever." he muttered.

"Do as Master said... enjoy yourself while you can... he didn't say when he will be home," Gin stated as he turned to leave the room. Tensa followed.

About a week had passed since that phone call. Shiro had finished up his work and went home. He went straight to Ichigo's room to check on the male who had been raped only a week before, knocking on the door softly in case Ichigo was asleep. He was surprised to hear a soft, child-like crying from inside the room.

"T... tensa?" Ichigo called from inside the room.

"I believe Tensa is in the living room... may I come in Ichigo?" Shiro asked.

"Ma-... Master," The oranget said. "Okay..." there was the sound of sheets shifting before the door opened a crack.

"Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Shiro asked with soft eyes. "Gin told me about what happened last week, I'm sorry I couldn't come home right away to see you..." the human stated.

"A-about what exactly?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

"... About what that guard did to you Ichigo. He and the betas who paid him to do that will be punished swiftly, I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"I-I'm fine,"

"Will you open the door so I can check to make sure you are fine?"

"I'm fine." Ichigo said quickly.

"Ichigo. Let me check." the albino demanded.

"..." the oranget bit his lip before opening the door all the way. Shiro came in, gently grabbing Ichigo's shoulders and hugging him close. Shiro kissed Ichigo's head softly before starting to examine the oranget carefully. "Ichigo could you strip so I can examine the rest of your body?" the albino asked softly.

"Um..."

"No need to feel uncomfortable Ichigo... I'm your Master and wouldn't ever try to hurt you... could you please remove your clothes?" Ichigo nodded and stared at the floor before pulling his clothes off. Shiro kneeled down to examine Ichigo's crotch and ass, kissing Ichigo's stomach a few times in hopes of comforting the oranget. Ichigo's ass seemed to still be a bit tender but it wasn't much to worry about. "You can get dressed now."

Ichigo pulled his clothes on and sighed. The albino gently pulled Ichigo down into his lap, kissing the oranget's head.

"Um..."

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked softly, petting the oranget's head.

"Nothing..."

"No. You are going to tell me what's wrong Ichigo," the albino demanded.

"Nothing is wrong," Ichigo murmured.

Shiro turned Ichigo's face towards him and kissed him softly. "Tell me Ichigo," he commanded.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo murmured softly. "I am just your pet... nothing more... You shouldn't care."

"I care because you are my pet Ichigo. I'm your master and must take care of you... I can't do that if I don't know what's wrong," Shiro replied.

"There is nothing to be taken care of..."

"Do you not want me to take care of you? You are pushing me away. Do you want a new Master or something?" Shiro asked.

"No! I-I... I'm fine, there really isn't anything,"

"... You look like you are about to cry."

"I promise there isn't anything..." Ichigo rubbed his eyes. "I'm not going to..." he murmured, "there isn't a reason to..."

Shiro held Ichigo close, petting his head some more. They sat there in silence for a few minutes as Shiro comforted the hybrid. They were interrupted by a soft crying from the bed. Kuro was cold without his mother and now in tears. Ichigo stiffened. Shiro blinked a few times, noticing the lump in the sheets. The crying got louder a moment later.

"Th... the TV?" Ichigo tried.

"It's too loud and close for the TV," Shiro stated, moving Ichigo as he stood to approach the bed.

"M-master," Ichigo reached out to him.

"... What is it Ichigo?" the albino asked, still heading over to the bed where he picked up the crying bundle.

"Don't... please..."

"... Do you know what this is?" Shiro asked, turning to face the oranget.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. "And it is?" the albino pressed.

"A... a child..."

"... and where did you get a child?" Shiro asked.

"Um..."

"Ichigo. Answer the question," Shiro demanded.

"F-from... from..." Ichigo swallowed before finishing. "...you..."

"... I don't remember adopting a child for you."

"Not adopted..." he whispered.

"Then where did the child come from?" Shiro asked.

"I-I told you..."

"Fine, how is the child from me?" Shiro asked.

"He... he is your son... a-and mine... R-remember after my birthday?" Ichigo asked. "W-well... because... of that..."

"No. You can't have a child Ichigo, you are male!" Shiro snapped, scowling down at the oranget.

"M-master... I wouldn't lie..." Ichigo whispered. "His name is Kuro... just... wait for him to open his eyes.. they're gold like yours..."

Shiro uncovered the child's head, staring at the quiet child. He had gone quiet the moment Shiro touched him, despite knowing he wasn't his mother. The orange haired baby just laid there in his arms, eyes closed and lips quivering as the child didn't cry anymore. Shiro just stared at the child so much like his favorite hybrid.

"I know that it's illegal... a-and I know that I will be killed as well as him for this... but I couldn't get rid of him... He... he is my part of you... the part of you that is in him is mine... and that's all I want..." Ichigo said, almost like a plea.

"Why would you want him if he was still part of me? You have me at your side!" the albino snapped.

"I am just a pet to you... nothing more... y-you just don't know Master... how much I want more than that... Kuro in a way gives me that..."

"He is a way to get yourself killed."

"I know... a-and I don't care anymore..." Ichigo got up and took Kuro out of Shiro's arms and held him close. "If not you... him."

Shiro narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. Kuro, feeling his mother's warmth started to purr and snuggle into his mother. Ichigo held him tight to his chest and took a step back. Shiro followed the movement, grabbing Ichigo's arm. "Ichigo. Get rid of the child and you wouldn't have to die too."

"No!" Ichigo pulled away from him.

"Get rid of him or I will kill you myself!"

Ichigo flinched but shook his head. Shiro tore the child from Ichigo's hands before slapping the oranget to the floor. Ichigo started to cry then. He'd never known his master to be so cruel. He had thought that maybe his Master would be a bit more kind... maybe even let his child live for a little while longer. Shiro went to the door. "Gin." the fox quickly appeared, taking the shoved bundle. "Put that in my room... I will deal with it later," the albino commanded. The fox nodded, trying not to frown as he disappeared back down the hall.

Ichigo hiccuped slightly. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Get rid of him," Shiro replied.

"M-master... please... let me have a little more time with him..."

"The longer you spend with him the more likely you will be caught and killed. This is for your own good Ichigo."

"H-he is your son... how can you do this to him?" Ichigo asked. "Just a baby..."

"You said it yourself. It's illegal." Shiro replied.

"W-we never go out... they would never find out..." Ichigo rubbed his eyes.

"Come here Ichigo," the albino demanded. Ichigo only sat there on the floor and tried to stop crying but it wasn't working. Shiro moved closer and pulled Ichigo onto his lap. He wiped Ichigo's eyes and face of its ugly, fat tears. "No more crying," he commanded.

"I can't stop... It hurts too much... He's been _mine_for over a week..."

Shiro frowned, tilting Ichigo to look into his eyes. "Do you want me to stop your pain?" he asked.

"If you kill him it will only be worse..." Ichigo murmured.

"The sooner you forger about him, the sooner we can get back to our old routines, don't you want that?"

"I don't want the old routines." Ichigo muttered. "I don't want you to touch me like you did... I don't want to pretend I'm completely okay without having any true value to you..."

"What do you want?" the albino asked.

"I want my son..." Ichigo whispered. "So I can pretend you love me."

Shiro stared at him for a minute before gently moving him off of his lap and standing up. He turned to go to the door, silent and not looking at the oranget. Ichigo covered his face with both hands. The door closed quietly, Shiro was gone again.

The next day came. Shiro was taking the rebellious betas to be sold. He had listened to them whine and beg and plead since yesterday. He was annoyed with them by now.

Hel had helped him tie the betas' wrists and load them into the car. Gin stood in the doorway of the house while Tensa was inside with Ichigo. Their master hadn't given a hint as to if he'd done anything to Kuro yet and Ichigo was a mess. Shiro hadn't even gone to see Ichigo again yet.

"Hel you are in charge." Shiro stated as he got in his car to take the hybrids to be sold to the highest bidder. The dog hybrid nodded as Shiro drove away. The only betas left of Shiro's were Gin, Ichigo, and Tensa. The rest were found guilty by Shiro. No-one had said which guard that did it, so Mugetsu was safe. Gin had already talked to him and found out he was feeling guilty anyway about what he did, so the fox didn't press him.

Gin turned and went to Ichigo's room after Shiro's car disappeared from sight. Hel probably went to go nap with Roshi. Ichigo was curled up under the covers with Kuro's favorite blanket, hugging it tightly. Tensa was sitting at his side, petting his head to try and comfort him. Gin frowned at them. "He's not dead yet."

"He will be..."

"Maybe Master will change his mind..." Gin shrugged.

"You don't know what he did... what he said..."

"Master isn't heartless..." Tensa muttered.

"He _acted_like he was."

"Ichigo..."

"What?"

"Master is only trying to protect you... Kuro could get you killed... Master doesn't want that."

"I don't care! I want my Kuro back..."

Tensa looked away. "I know." Ichigo sighed and pulled Tensa down to lay with him. The younger beta nuzzled him, trying to bring comfort. Ichigo purred softly but it wasn't a happy purr.

"Everything's going to turn out okay..." Tensa stated.

"That's a lie."

"Just try to believe it as truth and good will come," Tensa muttered.

"I find that hard to do."

"I know," Tensa went quiet.

Ichigo sat on Shiro's bed, legs folded underneath him and his hands in his lap. He stared at them. "Ichigo... look at me," the albino demanded. The oranget slowly looked up at him. Shiro cupped Ichigo's face gently with soft eyes staring into Ichigo's. The oranget averted his eyes. "Look at me," the albino demanded again. Ichigo forced his eyes back to his. Shiro kissed the oranget softly. Ichigo was still, not kissing back. "Ichigo," the albino stated.

The oranget closed his eyes and pulled away. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"And?" Shiro tilted his head to the side.

"I-I can't."

"Can't what?" the albino pressed.

"Do this."

"Why?"

"I just can't..."

Shiro stared at him for a minute before sighing. "Lay down."

"You should just sell me." Ichigo muttered, doing as told.

Shiro laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "You will not tell me what to do Ichigo. You are _mine_." he replied.

"I am just a pet." Ichigo said.

"You still are _mine_though. I will not sell you as you are my favorite Ichigo. Do you understand?" the albino asked. Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Good," Shiro kissed Ichigo's neck softly. Ichigo could only close his eyes and pretend he was alone. Shiro stopped with a sigh, closing his eyes. He released Ichigo and got up from the bed. Ichigo looked up and stared at him. "Go to sleep Ichigo... I will wake you around dinnertime," Shiro commanded.

"... Okay."

"Sleep well," Shiro kissed the oranget's head before leaving the room.

About an hour later, Shiro woke Ichigo up and brought him to the kitchen. Roshi was serving dinner. Hel, Tensa, and Gin were already all sitting down, the latter two looking up at their Master and friend. Ichigo sat down in a few places away from Shiro unlike where he would normally sit. He kept his hands under the table and stared down at the wooden surface. Shiro stared at Ichigo who hadn't started to eat yet despite being served. "Ichigo, are you gonna eat?" the albino asked. Ichigo was quiet.

"Ichigo, please eat," Tensa asked, tugging on the oranget's shirt sleeve. Ichigo didn't move despite being asked by Tensa. Tensa's ears dropped and he whined before repeating himself.

"Tensa be quiet please." Ichigo said.

"... But..." the younger went quiet.

"Ichigo, eat." Shiro commanded. Ichigo still didn't eat. Shiro growled before standing up and approaching the oranget. Ichigo didn't move. Shiro kneeled down next to him and started to force feed him. Ichigo didn't struggle much, but he didn't start to eat on his own either. Shiro sighed. "Ichigo." he half growled.

"Yes master?" Ichigo sighed.

"Eat!" the albino demanded.

"No."

"And why not?"

"I am not hungry,"

"Eat something at least," Shiro demanded.

"No."

Shiro grabbed Ichigo from his chair, tossed him on his shoulder, and walked out of the room with the oranget. Ichigo squirmed as he walked down the hall. Shiro walked to his room, tossing Ichigo on his bed.

"M-master,"

"What the fuck is wrong with you lately?!" Shiro snarled.

Ichigo flinched. "I would think you would know..."

"Starving yourself isn't going to make me return Kuro," Shiro growled.

"He... he is alive?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"For now."

Ichigo looked away. "Nothing is worth anything anymore."

"... He's so important that you feel the need to slowly kill yourself?" Shiro growled.

"... Maybe," he sighed and tugged on his sleeves.

"If you had to choose between having me or Kuro... which would you choose?" Shiro asked.

It only took a moment for Ichigo to answer. "Kuro. A mother's love is... different than any other." he sighed. "More potent, more powerful... more important..."

"Fine." the albino growled before turning and leaving with a slam of the door. Ichigo blinked and looked away.

Shiro seemed to be avoiding Ichigo now, just leaving him in his room. Tensa came by to visit Ichigo quite a bit but Ichigo only seemed to be getting worse and worse with every passing hour. Shiro had been avoiding Ichigo for almost a week before he finally went back to his room where Ichigo was. He crawled onto the bed, his lips next to Ichigo's ear as he whispered. "Do you want a prize?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, slightly confused with both the question and how close his master suddenly was.

"Do you want a prize? I will give you something if you please..." Shiro murmured.

"I don't know what you mean, Master," Ichigo muttered.

"I will reward you with a proper prize if you please me," the albino replied.

"Please yo..." Ichigo trailed off, realizing what he meant. "... I don't..." he trailed off again into a sigh. The albino stared at his hybrid, waiting for a proper answer.

"Master... I really... d-don't want to,"

"Why not?" Shiro asked, eyes narrowed.

"I just... don't..."

The albino cupped Ichigo's cheek. "Please Ichigo. It will be fun and you will love it," he purred.

"I won't..."

Shiro frowned. "You will."

Ichigo shook his head. "I-I don't know why you are asking... you can do whatever you want with me." he muttered. "Weather I like it or not."

"I rather you be more willing," Shiro replied. Ichigo looked away. "You won't get that."

"I noticed," the albino stated almost coldly.

"I am sorry master."

"... Please me and I will give him back," Shiro offered.

"...w-what?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes. "He's... _dead_,"

The albino smirked. "Please me and I will return our son to you."

"... _My_son," Ichigo said quietly.

"He shares my blood and your blood... therefore he would be _our_son," Shiro corrected.

"... No... you are not... he has your blood... but... he is _not_your son." Ichigo said.

Shiro narrowed his eyes. "Regardless, if you want him back... you must please me first. Besides you haven't shown me anything that makes me think you would be a good mother for him."

Ichigo stared at him before doing something he was taught to never, ever do. He hit him. Shiro stared stunned for a moment before scowling. "Fine. You will not be getting him back. I shall sell him... or let his current mother keep him maybe," he snarled.

"Wait..."

Shiro stopped, glancing at the oranget. "What?" he sounded tired but not as furious as a moment ago.

"I'll... I'll please you."

"You think the offer still stands?" the albino asked.

"With you... yes,"

The albino walked back over to the oranget, sitting on the bed. Ichigo crawled over to him. Shiro pulled him onto his lap, stroking the oranget's hair. Ichigo didn't look at him, but he touched the albino's chest lightly with his fingers. The albino cupped Ichigo's cheek with one hand as he continued to run his other hand through the normally soft but now coarse and knotted bright locks. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed his neck. Shiro smirked softly, not moving as he let the oranget do as he wanted. Ichigo seemed very unwilling to really do anything at all, but he did anyways. He unbuttoned Shiro's shirt slowly.

Shiro pulled Ichigo up to kiss him. Ichigo kissed back, but not nearly as well as he used to. Shiro frowned into the kiss, breaking it. "You aren't trying very hard," he stated.

"I can't seem to force myself to." Ichigo said simply. Shiro frowned a bit more. His hands fell to Ichigo's waist.

"You can do what you like with me," Ichigo said. "Whatever you want."

"I don't want that Ichigo... I want you to participate in this."

"Master... I can't force myself to do this... But I won't resist you..." Ichigo said quietly.

"You won't get him back with this effort..."

"No matter how much I want him back... I can't force myself to sleep with you anymore..." Ichigo's eyes were watering.

"No more crying!" Shiro snapped, hugging Ichigo and petting his head. The oranget flinched. "You are gonna stop crying Ichigo," the albino commanded.

"I can't... Master... I can't stop."

The albino huffed, rocking Ichigo slightly, trying to comfort him.

"Master... please... do what you like... I want you to," Ichigo said, tugging on the albino's unbuttoned shirt.

"No..." the albino responded after a moment, staring down at the oranget.

"Master... please... I just want my son..."

"_Our_son Ichigo."

"He is _my_ son and _my_son alone," Ichigo said, staring at anything but Shiro's face.

"..." Shiro was silent, fists curling. "He is of _my_ blood and _my_son too Ichigo," he growled through gritted teeth.

"No..." Ichigo muttered.

The albino released Ichigo, shoving him down onto the bed as he stood up. The oranget flinched and covered his face, fearing that Shiro would hit him. Shiro didn't, he turned and walked to the door.

"You... you're going to kill him... right?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"..." Shiro didn't reply or even glance back at the hybrid.

Shiro left his room, going down the hall to where he had been keeping his and Ichigo's son, Kuro. The child was half asleep, curled up in a bundle of soft blankets with his ears laid back against his head. He opened his mouth, yawning. His first few teeth were already coming in. The child saw him and giggled a little, the giggle turning into a hiccup. He reached for his father, wanting to be snuggled with. He had become adored with his gentle and playful father. He giggled and clutched his hands at him impatiently.

Shiro sat down on the bed next to him and picked him up, simply staring at him. The child smiled and tried to grab Shiro's still open shirt to pull himself close to the warmth. The albino held him closer and frowned. "Kuro." he said. The child blinked at his name, looking up at his father's chin. He made a noise of acknowledgement.

"You... are my son, even if your mother says you're not."

The child nuzzled his father's chest in a way that looked like nodding. Shiro's lips tilted up slightly in a small smile that looked more like a smirk before standing. "He'll probably tell that to you too," he sighed.

"Gah?" the child blinked a few times, nuzzling his father again. Shiro walked to the door and left the room, headed back to Ichigo's. The child blinked, clinging to his father tightly. Shiro opened the door and Ichigo looked at him, and stared with wide eyes at his arms. "Mah?" the child made a noise, turning over in his father's arms to cuddle with his father.

"Here." The albino put Kuro on Ichigo's lap and walked out of the room before he could say anything. The child started to whine a bit at the loss of warmth, suddenly missing his father. Ichigo picked him up and held him close, staring at the door. Kuro slowly started to purr, laying his head against his mother's chest. He could feel the love and protectiveness radiating off of his mother. Ichigo closed his eyes. He didn't know what to think anymore.

A few days passed since Ichigo got his son back. Shiro came by to bring them to the meals as well as to simply sit there with Ichigo on his lap and Kuro on Ichigo's lap. Kuro seemed to find amusement in watching his father gently 'play' with his mother with little nuzzles and kisses.

At the moment, Ichigo was sitting at the table with Kuro asleep in his arms. Shiro was at work at the moment. Roshi was serving lunch slowly, Hel was helping him. Their cook wasn't as cheerful or worked as fast as he normally did, and it was really odd. Next to nothing could make him upset. Hel was doing his best to help out so Roshi wouldn't get upset.

After a moment Roshi sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "Roshi...you okay?" Hel asked, putting a hand on the beta's shoulder. The beta glanced at him before pulling him down to say something in his ear so no-one else would hear. The dog looked shocked before hugging the tiger beta tightly. Roshi hugged him back, burying his face into Hel's neck. Ichigo frowned at them, petting Kuro's head. Kuro mewled in his sleep, snuggling with his mother. "It's going to be okay Roshi..." Hel murmured.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

Hel glanced between Roshi and Ichigo, kissing his mate's head softly. "... Roshi is pregnant," he replied.

"What?" Ichigo asked and frowned. "... Don't tell me that' he's like me..." he muttered, staring at them. "Get rid of it. Now." he said.

Hel turned back to his mate, hugging him.

"... No." Roshi said. "I won't do that."

"Are you sure?" Hel asked.

The cat nodded. "We'll just... leave," he said.

"Easier said than done Roshi."

"Well Master isn't here." Roshi said. "How hard could it be? Master lives at the edge of the city." he shrugged slightly.

Hel sighed. "There's more to it Roshi," he responded.

"What else could we do? The only reason Kuro is alive is because Shiro knows that he's of his blood. He really wouldn't care about our's."

"I know..." Hel was quiet.

"... Or do you not want a child?" Roshi asked his mate.

"It's not that Roshi... I want a child... just not where we are... I don't want our child to have to feel like he or she is always at the risk of being killed for even being born..." the dog hybrid explained.

"... We're slaves, Hel. We will never leave this place unless we run."

"I know... but the child will never be safe..." Hel hugged his mate closer. "Running will put us and the child at risk of death or recapture or something worse."

"And death is a better option?" Roshi asked. "It's not just his life. They'll figure out what's going on. And if we get deep enough into the woods they won't find us."

"Surviving in the forest isn't going to be easy Roshi..."

"I really don't care... surviving at all is good enough for slaves, so what's the difference?" the tiger asked. "What kind of life is this, anyway? Serving our life to a human, whose difference is only the fact that they have no tail and weird ears? If you ask me we're better than humans." he muttered.

"It's a safe life Roshi. I agree that hybrids are better than humans, faster, stronger, normally smarter too... but in the world we live in, we are pets to them and we can't change that..."

"... Do we really need 'safe' though? How can we even call it that? We can't love each other freely! Were killed for that little thing!"

"... The outside world isn't a good place Roshi... I rather you safe from the dangers of the world, warm, fed, and safe even if it means I have to love you secretly... I don't want to lose you to the horrors outside," Hel nuzzled him softly.

"What about the child!" The tiger growled.

"... You are more important to me Roshi."

The tiger growled at him. "I'm sorry Roshi," the alpha added, nuzzling him again.

"... I'll leave without you if I have to," Roshi said, "weather you like it or not."

"Roshi, be reasonable!"

"I am! You can't expect me to kill another life just for your own selfish wants!"

Hel flinched at the accusation. "... I'm saying what I'm saying for your own good."

"No, you're saying what's for your good!" Roshi snapped and stood up, leaving the room. Ichigo stared after him, thinking about what he had said.

Hel tried to eat lunch, thinking Roshi would return. But he quickly realized his mate wasn't coming back to the table and noticed he was only really picking at his food, not eating it. Finally he got up and went to Roshi's room, not bothering to knock and just going in. He saw his mate putting all of his things of importance in a bag. "Roshi... what are you doing?" the dog tilted his head to the side as he walked over.

"I had said that I would leave with or without you." Roshi said simply. Hel frowned slightly, kneeling next to his mate and wrapping his arms around him tightly. He didn't speak. Roshi brought Hel's hand to his middle. "You're really willing to give up this life? It's both of us, a part comes from each of us that makes this one whole."

"I know..."

"You don't seem to." Roshi moved away from him and continued to pack.

"I never thought this was going to happen... it's hard to believe... and a dangerous thing..." Hel murmured.

"I know. But I find it better to just go with it and not think on it too much." the tiger said.

"I guess," Hel shrugged, scooting over to hug his mate some more.

"If you've decided to come I suggest you pack."

Hel nodded, kissing Roshi's head before sighing. He didn't think this was a good idea but he wouldn't let Roshi go alone. He got up and went to his room to pack the important things. He was surprised to see Ichigo standing at the door to Roshi's room with Kuro. "Can I help you Ichigo?" the alpha asked.

"um... I just... I-I wish to go with you two."

"... I guess you can come..." Hel sighed.

"I'm.. uh, sorry for asking you to do this... but I have to leave." Ichigo said. "Kuro isn't safe here."

"It's fine... go pack," Hel commanded. Ichigo nodded and left. The alpha sighed before going to his room, packing quickly. Then he went back to Roshi's room. Roshi held his bag tight to his chest, staring at him. Hel walked over to him, kissing his head. Then he wrapped an arm around the tiger's waist and guided him from the room.

"I figured Ichigo would come with us," Roshi said. "He should anyway. And Kuro's cute,"

They had escaped to the woods and had gone far, far away from anywhere near the human cities. A month had soon passed and Roshi was well on his way into his pregnancy. Kuro was growing up too fast for Ichigo's liking but he was happy to not be so... afraid. He even started to smile again. They'd made use of a fairly sized cave next to a clean spring, the woods hiding them. Hel was surprisingly good at hunting and skinning and Roshi, of course, had brought his cooking utensils. So they ate well.

At the moment Ichigo was sitting outside of the cave, next to the shallow pool of water that gathered from the spring near the mouth of the cave. He helped Kuro sit upright so he could splash around in the water's edge with his hands and feet. The child squealed happily as he continued to splash the cool water around. Ichigo kissed his cheek, purring to him. "I bet you'll be speaking soon," he said.

"... Mah?" Kuro tried. "Mah," he repeated proudly.

Ichigo chuckled. He kissed his cheek again. "Try Mommy."

"...Mame," Kuro echoed.

Ichigo nuzzled him. "Good enough."

"Mame...ah," Kuro opened his mouth to show his mother he was hungry. Ichigo cooed at him before standing and picking him up, going into the cave. Roshi had made a lot of crushed foods for Kuro to eat since he couldn't live on milk forever. He got a bowl of crushed berries and fruits, what seemed to be Kuro's favorite out of them all.

Kuro gasped and squealed, reaching for the bowl. Ichigo sat them down and got a spoon. The child ignored the spoon, putting his hand in the bowl instead. Ichigo chuckled and gently moved his hand out. "No, Kuro."

"Ya mame," Kuro responded, reaching to put his hand in the bowl again.

"No," Ichigo stated a little more firmly, moving the bowl away and taking a bit out with the spoon and holding it to Kuro's lips. The child quickly opened his mouth to take in the food. Ichigo smiled and continued to feed him. Kuro continued to eat the berries eagerly.

Hel ducked into the cave, greeting Ichigo and Kuro as he set the caught prey down to go kiss his napping mate in the corner of the cave. The tiger yawned and stretched, rolling onto his back.

Ichigo glanced up at them and smiled slightly before continuing to feed his son till the bowl was empty. "Let's go wash off, okay?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Mame," Kuro stated, patting his mother's chest, getting some juice on him. "Coro," he stated, getting some berries on his face. "He Ro," he finished, pointing over at Hel and Roshi.

Ichigo stood, rolling his eyes and going back to the pool of water to wash Kuro's arms and hands. "We'll go see them soon." The orange haired child nodded, splashing the water at himself. Ichigo smiled and nuzzled one of the child's little black ears. When Kuro was clean he got up and went back into the cave, sitting next to Roshi so Kuro could crawl onto the tiger's chest and cuddle.

Kuro looked at his mother before crawling over, patting Roshi's stomach softly and nuzzling it. Then he moved on to laying on one of the tiger's arms. Hel watched the child with amusement. Roshi seemed to be drooling in his sleep. He was just like a child himself. He purred and wrapped his arms around Kuro. The child purred, nuzzling Roshi. "Ro!" he called with a happy squeal. The tiger didn't wake but he rolled onto his side so his back was to the other two adults and hugged the orange-haired child. Kuro yawned cutely, closing his golden eyes and curling closer to the tiger.

Two months had passed, the group was happy with their home and how things were working out. Then Roshi started to feel pains, Hel ended up having to take Kuro elsewhere after Ichigo handed the child over so he could help Roshi with the birth. It was a long birth and Hel was glad to find his mate safe but tired and their newborn son crying softly in his mother's arms. Kuro was curious about the new member of the family, trying to climb into Roshi's lap to see.

"This is Ryan. Ry-an." Roshi said, nuzzling the newborn's head. He was a dog hybrid, with red ears that had dark red speckles. He had white hair like Roshi.

"Rye rye," Kuro echoed.

Ichigo smiled and picked Kuro, holding him close. "He's cute." he purred. Then he looked at Hel. "Looks an awful lot like you," he commented.

Hel nodded, wrapping his arms around his mate and kissing his head. "Ryan's a nice name for him," he stated with a purr.

"Sorry I didn't wait to name him."

"It's fine... I like it," Hel nuzzled his mate. Roshi purred and settled his weight against Hel. For a while everything just seemed perfect.

**Drama... a bit of angst... not too much though... right? xD**  
**Kuro's adorable (and smartish xD) and in the story, surprise I guess xD**  
**But poor Ichi... and Shiro why so mean Dx Be a better father!**  
**Hel and Roshi and adorable baby Ryan =D We really love them xD**  
**Anything to add Via?**  
**Happy Christmas eve guys, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**  
**Be ready for a crying fest tomorrow xD or just wait to read tomorrow's chapter till the 26th xD but this chapter is only a seed of drama and angst to the next chapter *evil laughter***  
**Anyway please review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning... MAJOR Angst... may ruin Christmas spirit and make you cry...**

"Come back!" the orange haired child whined as he chased the fluttering butterfly around the front of the cave. He followed the insect, not watching where he was going. He walked straight in the pool with a loud squeak. He crawled back out, shaking his head. His wet orange locks splattered across his face as he shook his head, blinking his golden eyes and his black ears folding over with a whine.

"Kuro?" His mother's voice called from inside of the cave. "You okay?"

"Fine! Just... soaking wet," the child called back, shaking the rest of his body. He wasn't as small as he had been 9 months ago, about the same size as an average human 6 year old.

"Roshi's cooking that rabbit, come inside!"

"Yes Mommy!" Kuro called back, going inside. He laid down near the fire to dry himself, smiling at his sleeping 'brother'. The white haired child wasn't really his brother by blood but that's how Kuro thought of him. Ryan looked more like a four or five year old, but he was really smart. "Mommy... where's Hel?" Kuro asked.

"... You know, I don't know." Ichigo blinked, pulling Kuro over to sit next to him. Roshi was just starting to serve the rabbit and deer stew he had made.

"Thank you Roshi!" Kuro chirped with a smile. The albino smiled and ruffled Kuro's hair before rousing Ryan and making him sit up before serving him.

Hel came into the den. "Hey Hel!" Kuro called, waving.

"Hello Kuro," the dog nodded.

"Where were you?" the child asked curiously.

"Just checking the borders, nothing to worry about," Hel replied, sitting next to Roshi and kissing his head. The tiger nuzzled him briefly before shoving a bowl into his hands. "Eat. You're getting too skinny." he said. Hel rolled his eyes but started to eat as he was told. Ichigo chuckled and idly ran his fingers through Kuro's hair. It wasn't as nearly as long as his, but it was shaggy and tangled. Kuro purred, nuzzling his mother's hand.

"Want to go downstream after lunch?" Ichigo asked his son.

"Yeah!" Kuro nodded eagerly, starting to eat by himself. Ichigo smiled and leaned down to nuzzle the top of his head before eating. "I love you mommy," Kuro stated as he paused his eating.

"I love you too," Ichigo purred. Kuro grinned happily, nuzzling his mother before going back to eating. Once they were done Ichigo stood and reached down for Kuro's hand. Kuro grabbed his mother's hand, clinging to it like a monkey. Ichigo led them outside, first stopping at the pool to wash off. Kuro giggled as he splashed the water a bit to clean his hands and face. Ichigo nuzzled him before standing and walking in the shallow water, looking back at Kuro to watch him follow. Kuro whined a bit at the coldness of the water, clinging to his mother's hand.

"It's not all that cold," Ichigo said, smiling at him.

"My skin is thin and feels more cold than mommy and his super strong skin," the child replied innocently. "Mommy... will you carry me?" he added.

Ichigo turned and picked him up, resting him on his hip as he walked. "Don't need an excuse to be held." he purred.

Kuro giggled. "Mommy is super smart too," he responded, purring and nuzzling his mother back. Ichigo hummed, resting his chin on top of his head as he walked, tail skimming the top of the water. Kuro tilted his head back to nuzzle his mother's chin and cheek. Ichigo purred lightly. He'd never been quite so happy before they escaped. "Mommy..." Kuro asked softly.

"Yes?" Ichigo hummed.

"... Ryan has Hel and Roshi... where's my daddy at?" Kuro asked.

Ichigo stiffened some before he sighed. "..." He sat down at the edge of the water and stared at their reflection. "Look at yourself in the water." he said. Kuro nodded, looking down in the clear water at himself on his mother's lap.

"You have his eyes. If you look close enough, you can see him... well, I can, at least. But your eyes are the same."

"Daddy has golden eyes like mine?" Kuro asked, almost disappointed that all he got from his father. He vaguely remembered his father, a gentle and playful man who loved him very much. Ichigo nodded and kissed his forehead. "A beautiful gold." he said.

"Where is daddy at? Why isn't he with us?" Kuro asked.

"He... is not able to be with us. There are things keeping us apart that I-um, we, can't overcome."

"... Did daddy not love mommy enough?" Kuro asked.

"...Well..." Ichigo trailed off, unable to come up with what to tell him. He didn't want to tell him the truth about it. Kuro hugged his mother tightly. Ichigo nuzzled him. "Want to keep going?" he asked. The child nodded, climbing down from his mother's lap.

"Don't want me to carry you?" Ichigo asked, pretending to look hurt by it.

"I'm getting bigger and heavier mommy... I don't want mommy to get tired from carrying me so much," Kuro explained.

"Oh I don't mind." Ichigo said.

"I can walk mommy... you can hold my hand though," Kuro offered his hand to his mother. "Oh all right." Ichigo pouted slightly but stood and took his hand. Kuro smiled and started to walk on the edge of the shore with Ichigo. Ichigo smiled. After a while he'd lost track on how far they'd gone.

"Mommy... the trees are thinning," Kuro observed.

"What?" Ichigo blinked

"Less trees in front of us... they are spreading out more and stuff... is this the edge of the world?" he asked.

Ichigo frowned and shook his head, stopping. "... We need to turn back now."

"Okay mommy..." Kuro nodded. Ichigo turned, quickly tugging Kuro back into the trees. They'd gone a long way diagonally into the woods, since it wasn't too wide but long. But he still didn't want to be near the edge of the forest.

"Ichigo," a voice stated, making Kuro stop. He didn't know the voice that said his mother's name. He was curious. His mother froze, his grip on his hand tightening almost painfully before he continued to walk stiffly.

"Mommy, someone said your name... shouldn't you reply at least?" Kuro asked with a frown.

"... Ichigo, I finally found you... and Kuro... you look so much bigger now," the voice continued.

"Shh," Ichigo muttered to Kuro. He pulled his son closer. Kuro hugged his mom back, worrying a bit now. He saw a pale man come into view from around the trees. The man hadn't located them yet. Kuro sat down, tugging his mother's pants to mimic him so they could hide in the brush. It was obvious his mother didn't want to be found so the child would help hide them. Ichigo sat, pulling Kuro into his lap and hugging him tight to his chest protectively.

"Ichigo? Kuro? Where are you two hiding now?" the voice continued as footsteps got closer to their hiding spot. "I saw you both here, why are you hiding from me?" Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. It had to be a dream. An awful dream.

"Ichigo, please come out... we need to talk about this, where are you hiding from me? Kuro! It's me, your father... can you come out too?"

Ichigo shook his head and held tight to Kuro. He had to stay hidden. Maybe he would give up. "Ichigo... Kuro... please... I miss you both so much... I have been looking and looking for you two... please come back to me... please."

Ichigo ran a hand shakily through Kuro's hair repeatedly. "Mommy... is he really daddy?" the child whispered. Ichigo nodded slightly, not saying anything. "You should try to work out your problems then..." Kuro continued.

"Shh," Ichigo shushed him. Kuro flattened his ears to his head.

"... Please..." The rustle of a bush followed the voice, followed by more rustling. Ichigo's tail twitched before he could stop it, and it made a branch quiver, a few leaves falling. He flinched. The footsteps came to their bush quickly and the branches were separated to reveal an albino's face with bright golden eyes on a inky background and snow colored locks. Kuro stared up at the man. "Ichigo... Kuro," the man smiled softly at them.

"Ma... master," Ichigo said quietly.

The albino quickly pulled them from the bush, hugging them both tightly. "I finally found you both," he breathed. Ichigo flinched, his grip on Kuro only tightening.

"Daddy...?" Kuro murmured.

"Yeah Kuro?" Shiro asked softly.

"Mommy never really talked about you... or why you were with us anymore..." Kuro stated.

"We had a small fight and Ichigo ran away with you," Shiro waved off.

"Don't lie to him!" Ichigo said.

"It's the truth Ichigo," the albino looked at Ichigo.

"Y-you know it's not, Master,"

"It is... now let's go home," the albino stated, standing up and taking Kuro out of Ichigo's arms. He didn't need to grab Ichigo, the oranget wouldn't leave Kuro alone with him.

"Master, please, wait..." Ichigo said, reaching out to grab his arm.

"Daddy... why is mommy calling you master... is that a game you play?" Kuro asked.

Shiro blinked at him a few times. "Ummmm yeah... all hybrids refer to humans as Master..." the albino replied.

"He is not going to," Ichigo said, grabbing Shiro's arm.

Shiro continued to walk, ignoring Ichigo's comment.

"Master! Stop, please! I don't want Kuro to grow up as miserably as the rest of us...!"

"None of you are growing up miserably... where are you getting that from?"

"We are slaves, pets! We-were not treated as real creatures, merely something for you humans to toy with!" Ichigo said, tugging on Shiro's arm. Shiro shifted Kuro to one arm and smacked Ichigo across the cheek.

"Daddy! No!" Kuro cried, starting to just wail and beat at his father's shoulder slightly. Ichigo held his face in both hands, shaking. His matted hair fell into his face.

"You will not speak that way Ichigo, especially not in front of our son..." Shiro growled.

"Don't hit mommy, especially not in front of me," Kuro echoed, trying to kick Shiro in the privates. Ichigo reached forward and pulled Kuro away from Shiro and backed up, tears falling down his face from the hit. Kuro hugged his mother, glaring at Shiro who growled at them. He grabbed Kuro, holding him in his arm and grabbed one of Ichigo's arms. He started to take them away, despite Kuro's screeching and attacking.

Ichigo's worst nightmare had come true. Shiro had found him and he was going back to a place he once happily called home.

"Bill. Bill. Bill. Why does everything seem to be bills," the Neko huffed, black ears twitching. The Neko strolled to the front door of the large, nice home he lived in. He shook his head a bit to shake his bright orange hair from where he hung over his bright golden right eye shaggily. He entered the house, giving a small wave to his 'uncles', the retired silver haired fox, Gin and the young brown haired Neko, Tensa. He went to his father's study, knocking on the door. He didn't look at his mother in the corner as he went to the desk and dropped the envelopes. "Mail father."

"Thank you Kuro..." the albino stated.

"You're welcome Father..." the Neko bowed his head.

"Could you take Ichigo to his room," Shiro asked.

"Of course Father."

His mother didn't move from the corner, as if he was asleep. But his eyes were open. His shirt was hanging off of one of his shoulders. Kuro kneeled next to his mother, fixing his shirt before standing with one arm around the older but slightly shorter oranget. Ichigo walked as he was led out of the door but he did nothing else. They walked to Ichigo's room. Kuro laid his mother down on his bed, sitting next to the bed.

"I'm sorry." his mother whispered suddenly.

"For what? You are the one who's being hurt by him mom..." Kuro shrugged.

"No... I didn't want you to ever see this life," Ichigo said, before continuing, "What I really am, what your father is... for you to be a pet... I never wanted that... especially not that..."

"I would have found out sooner or later... I'm sorry that you got recaptured like this... being used by him... hurt by him... he doesn't touch me at all but he hurts you with every glance."

"Don't say sorry. You don't have a reason to." Ichigo said. He slowly sat up. He was an older hybrid now, just over six. Their lifespan wasn't all that long. He ran his fingers through Kuro's soft, brushed hair and stared down at him.

Kuro's mother didn't look well, not at all and not for a very long time. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale, eyes dark and murky. His hair was unbrushed and seldom washed, what was once braids knotted masses in his hair. Kuro moved, hugging his mother, petting the oranget's messy hair. Ichigo purred a weak little purr and nuzzled him. "I love you mother," Kuro stated.

"Oh I wish you'd call me mommy again," Ichigo hummed, gently scratching Kuro behind the ears.

"I love you mommy," Kuro corrected himself with a purr. His mother smiled slightly. "I love you alot more than you could ever hope to imagine," he said. Kuro just kept purring, grooming his mother's head carefully.

"... Has... has Tensa said anything about me?" Ichigo asked curiously. He desperately wanted his friend back.

"... No... sorry mot-a... mommy," Kuro sighed. "Gin talks about you alot though... tells me about things before me. You seemed so happy then..." he trailed off.

"..." Ichigo frowned at him. "Don't think it's your fault I'm... this way," he said. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever."

"Gin told me you loved father hopelessly... and then you crumbled when you realized you were just a pet to him... I was your last connection to him and you couldn't sever it..." Kuro murmured.

"..." Ichigo sat up some. "I only saw you like that for a little while. Then... then you were here, you were real, in my arms. You were something completely different. Something far better than him, something more powerful..." he trailed off, staring at the other side of the room distantly. Kuro didn't speak back, only hugged his mother a bit tighter.

"Mommy... you feel... different..." he finally spoke up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your warmth and feel is different... more focused in your torso..." Kuro replied.

Ichigo frowned, but decided to ignore it. "It's probably nothing." he said, slowly standing.

"You should rest moth- mommy" Kuro suggested.

Ichigo shook his head. "I want to leave this godforsaken room," he said.

Kuro wrapped an arm around his mother to keep him from leaving by himself, not that he would get far. "To go where?" Ichigo shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Kitchen, living room, I don't care." Kuro nodded at his mother's request. He helped Ichigo walk to the living room, letting the oranget sit down on the couch. The oranget pulled his legs onto the sofa and hugged one of the pillows.

Kuro stood up, nodding at Gin to care for his mother while he went to make something to drink for everyone. Tensa glanced at Ichigo, playing with his shirt, trying not to look at his once close friend. Ichigo, on the other hand, stared at him for a long while before averting his attention to the TV, but he couldn't really follow what was going on. His mind was too scattered for that.

Kuro came back into the room with some drinks for everyone. Warm honey filled tea for Gin, a strawberry milk for Tensa, and a cool smoothie to help with Ichigo's raw throat that Shiro always gave the oranget. He sat down next to his mother, helping his mother drink. His mother was helpless and pitiful now, but he didn't care. Ichigo leaned into him and purred when he was done. "Did you like it?" Kuro asked softly. The older hybrid nodded some, seeming happy to just be outside of his or Shiro's rooms. Kuro purred, nuzzling his mother.

Ichigo whimpered quietly, trying to not be heard or seen when Shiro walked into the room and sat down on the couch near them. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Tensa walked over to him and sat on his lap. The albino tried to pet the hybrid as Tensa started to kiss at his neck and face. Ichigo looked away. He didn't want to see that. "Kuro... why is Ichigo in here?" Shiro asked.

Kuro looked at his father, dropping his ears and looking down slightly. "Sorry father... mommy want to come to the living room for a bit... I'm really sorry father," Kuro whimpered.

"Just take him back to his room Kuro," Shiro responded, unable to get mad at Kuro when he made that face. Surprisingly, despite Kuro being an alpha, he instead of challenging his father's authority, submitted to it and learned more beta like ways to respond and got off the hook because of it.

Ichigo didn't whine when Kuro forced him to get up. He would have to go back to that small room sooner or later. He hated it though. It'd become a prison cell in his mind and was unbearable. He glanced back at the large open room before it disappeared into the hallway. "Sorry mommy," Kuro stated.

"Not your fault," Ichigo sighed, staring around the bleak walls of the room. He patted the bed next to him. "Lay down with me before you go to your room... please?" he asked. Kuro nodded, laying next to his mother. Ichigo purred and cuddled close to his warmth. His body temperature seemed to have dropped abruptly. Kuro snuggled back with his mother, trying to keep him warm.

Ichigo was asleep sooner than it took Kuro to get comfortable. Kuro purred softly, petting his mother's head.

The next day was quiet, Ichigo sitting in his room while Kuro did his regular daily chores. He wanted so badly to just leave his room, but he couldn't without Shiro telling him to. And he didn't want to leave that way. That only lead to one thing. There was a knock on the door followed by a call. "Ichigo! You awake?"

He flinched, wanting to pretend to be asleep. "Y-yes..."

The door opened and Shiro entered. "Come then," he demanded. Ichigo slowly stood up on shaky legs, holding onto the headboard for a moment before making his way over to Shiro. The albino grabbed Ichigo's arm and turned to go down the hall to his room, dragging the oranget along with him.

"... Master..." Ichigo murmured, pressing his luck with the question he next asked. "I was wondering... if maybe... you could let me outside sometimes...?"

Shiro stopped, whipping around to glare at Ichigo. "No!" he snapped. "Don't ask me such stupid questions." The oranget flinched but nodded, looking at the floor. The albino continued to walk to his room, dragging Ichigo along. He closed his bedroom door, tossing Ichigo carelessly onto the bed. The oranget yelped slightly at the impact, his arm twisted uncomfortably before he shifted upright.

Shiro got onto the bed, tying Ichigo's wrists above his head to the headboard and his ankles down so Ichigo was eagle spread on the bed. He completely stripped the oranget with a smirk. He nipped the Neko's neck repeatedly with a dark chuckle, making sure to leave as many marks as he could to show Ichigo was his, to break Ichigo more and more so he wouldn't ever run again. His pet whimpered and squirmed some before going still and quiet. He didn't have it in him to call out or resist anymore. Shiro couldn't even get that out of him at this point. The albino lowered a hand to try and pump Ichigo, trying to make the oranget call out. Of course, it didn't work. The albino huffed, stripping his pants away. Ichigo stared at the wall, waiting for Shiro to do what he wanted to like usual. "Look at me Ichigo," Shiro demanded. The oranget's bleak eyes shifted to stare at him. The albino kissed Ichigo, a bit roughly as he lined himself up to enter Ichigo. The oranget didn't make any noise when he pushed in roughly. Shiro nipped his bottom lip, trying to get a bit of noise. That time Ichigo refused to make a noise. Shiro broke the kiss with a growl. "Make sounds Ichigo," he growled, giving a harsh thrust. "Do not hold back your screams."

"I... I have none to give..." Ichigo murmured. It was true, but Shiro probably wouldn't believe him.

"If you can speak you can scream," Shiro responded, giving another harsh thrust into the tightness of him.

"I-I can't,"

"You can use your mouth to make sounds for me or you can use it for something else," the albino threatened.

"Master..." Ichigo whimpered. Shiro smirked slightly at the whimper.

"I-I don't want that..." Ichigo said quietly.

"Make some noise for your Master then," the albino commanded.

"I-I can't!"

"You better try."

"I can't..." Ichigo whispered, biting his lip.

The albino narrowed his eyes, pulling out of the oranget roughy with a growl. He untied the oranget's hands and ankles. "Put your mouth to get use then," he snarled, forcing the oranget to take in his erection into his mouth. Ichigo choked for a moment before he forced his throat to relax. "Do it well and maybe I will let you get away without sex," the albino chuckled.

Ichigo felt himself shaking. He couldn't force it to stop, but he tried to do a good job for Shiro in hopes he might do what he said. Shiro held Ichigo's hair tightly, purring slightly as he came from Ichigo's job well done. After he made sure Ichigo swallowed all of it, he kissed the oranget once before releasing him to go. Ichigo stared at him, still shaking before slowly getting up, nearly falling. "Do you want me to ask Kuro to walk you to your room?" the albino asked.

"N-no," Ichigo said quickly, holding onto the bedpost. His vision was blurring and a headache was making itself known.

"I will walk you back myself," Shiro decided. He dressed himself before putting Ichigo's shirt on the oranget. Before he could get him to the door consciousness slipped away from the hybrid. Shiro sighed, scooping the oranget into his arms to carry down the hallway. He laid the oranget in his bed, covering him up with a blanket. Ichigo curled tight into a ball, shivering under the covers. Shiro kissed Ichigo's head with a sigh. "Sleep well Ichigo..." he stated, surprisingly quiet and soft. "Don't do anything stupid," he turned to leave the room, glancing back at his slave before leaving.

"Mommy?" Kuro called softly. He opened the door, seeing his mother in his bed, crying his eyes out. His mother hadn't seemed to have heard him. The teen went to the bed, kneeling next to his mother. "Mommy?" he asked.

"K... Kuro..." Ichigo murmured, looking at him before rubbing his eyes roughly, managing to stop the crying.

"What's wrong mommy?" the teen asked.

"... I... I... Y-you're going to have a sibling," Ichigo said, looking down at his lap shamefully. His ears were pressed down against his head and his tail was still.

"..." Kuro stared before hugging his mother tightly. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"I don't know..." he muttered, wrapping his arms tight around his son. "I want to leave this place so much... for more than a year..."

"Then we should..." Kuro replied.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'd die out there. I'm barely alive in here..." he said quietly.

"I will protect you... we can find Hel, Roshi, and Ryan... live with them again," Kuro replied. Ichigo only stared at him helplessly. He really wouldn't be able to survive a day outside of the house.

"Please mom... you will be safer out there... and you could be happy again..." Kuro frowned.

"Don't say those things... Master will hear," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "All I can hope for is that your father's anger towards me fades someday..."

"... Why is he even mad at you? You haven't done anything wrong, he's the one who isn't taking care of you properly... he shouldn't be allowed near you if he can't be a good mate... I don't care if he is a human therefore a master, he needs to learn how to properly care and love you."

"..." Ichigo looked away. "I ran away from him. He wanted me to kill you else I would end up dying myself... and I was his favorite then. But I didn't want to give you up. So... I left with Roshi and Hel when Roshi found out he was going to have Ryan," he said.

"... Why did he keep me alive then? If he wanted to kill me, why didn't he?" Kuro asked.

"... I don't know..." Ichigo sighed. He leaned against his son. "I begged and begged him to give you back. Maybe he took pity on me. But it doesn't matter now."

"... Mother, you should get some rest... I'm going to go talk to my father," Kuro stated.

"Don't," Ichigo said quietly, grabbing his arm, "I-I'm going to get rid of it this time, please, please... don't say anything to him..."

"... You didn't kill me, you can't kill him or her," Kuro responded.

"You were different." Ichigo looked away. "You were kept only because of my selfish love of your father. Now I see the real him... what we really are. I want nothing to do with it..."

"The child is innocent... why can't we just run away, get away from him..." Kuro tried.

"It is part of your father!" Ichigo snapped, gripping onto his matted hair.

"I'm a part of him as well..." Kuro murmured, ears folding back. Ichigo averted his eyes and said nothing. Kuro gently pushed his mother down to lay in the bed as he stood up to leave the room.

"Please... don't say anything..."

"I will not mention my sibling to father or anyone... I promise," Kuro stated before exiting the room.

Kuro was laying on the couch, talking to Gin and the other hybrids before dinner. One was asking curiously about his mother and if he really was the son of 'Master'. "That's what I have been told... the only thing I got from him is my eye color..." Kuro shrugged, stretching out on the couch with a sigh.

"... What's it like to be part human?" another asked. His father had recently bought a few new ones and those were the ones speaking right this moment.

"... I don't know... as far as I know it's the same thing as being full hybrid..." Kuro shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I haven't lived as a full hybrid so I can't really see any difference... from what I have seen and heard, I don't think there is anything different... well I call 'Master' father but that's about it..."

They all seemed so interested still. They were almost like little kids. Kuro turned away from them, deciding to ignore them. "Gin, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine Kuro... you and Ichigo are good too?" the fox asked.

"Mother's feeling a bit under the weather but he will feel better soon," Kuro chirped. One of the betas glanced over at Tensa, sitting on the other side of the room. "Hey, wasn't his mother, like, your friend once?" he called.

"Once, a long time ago," Tensa replied, not looking at the betas.

"How come not now?"

"It's a long story," Tensa replied.

"I can summarize it quickly... Father got pissed at my mother, Tensa chose to pretend to not like him anymore to keep from being punished by Father and the habit stuck around," Kuro stated. Tensa glared at Kuro but didn't speak.

Just then the chef came in, telling them that dinner was ready. The betas and Kuro got up from their seats on the couches and the floor to go to the dining room to eat. Kuro had set aside a plate for his mother, adding more than he normally would.

All of the betas bowed their heads as Shiro came into the room. They were all surprised to see him dragging Ichigo along with him who looked worse than usual, more stressed. Kuro quickly got up to grab his mother from the albino. Shiro let the teen take Ichigo, watching for a moment before going to sit down.

"He cut my hair," his mother said quietly, gripping onto his son's shirt with one hand. He'd always taken pride in his pretty orange hair, even when it was matted and unwashed. Now it was uneven and almost above his shoulders.

"I saw mother," Kuro murmured to him, petting his mother's head. He was very tempted to glare at his father but he didn't move away from his mother who desperately needed his support.

"I want to sit down..." Ichigo murmured to him. Kuro guided his mother to the chair next to his, sitting his mother down. Ichigo sat upright, folding his hands in his lap tightly, though they were shaking slightly. Kuro tried to feed his mother and comfort him, ignoring the other betas and his father's stares. He finally got Ichigo to eat, and even better on his own, but it was easy to tell that Ichigo was extremely uncomfortable around other people now.

"Father," Kuro started, getting Shiro's attention. "May I take mother back to his room? He isn't feeling too well... and he would hate for the others to get the virus," Kuro asked.

Shiro frowned. "Ichigo stays in his room too often. He needs to stay and eat with others. He is far enough that the virus will not spread to the others... though if he is really sick, you shouldn't be near him Kuro," Shiro refused. Kuro dropped his ears, pursing his lips, and sniffing like he was going to cry. Shiro faltered in his expression but still refused permission. Ichigo looked up from the plate nervously, to find Tensa staring at him. He stiffened and hunched his shoulders, staring at the plate again.

"Tensa... come here," Shiro commanded. Tensa looked away from Ichigo, getting out of his seat and going to Shiro who made him sit on his lap. Kuro hissed softly, knowing Shiro would ignore his looks and protests now. Ichigo folded his and Kuro's hand together under the table, not looking at anyone. Kuro glanced at his mother and smiled slightly. He knew his mother was only seeking comfort for himself but it didn't matter.

Finally dinner was over, Kuro quickly excused himself and his mother before quickly leaving. Ichigo was leaning heavily against his son as they walked back. "Mommy... are you okay?" the teen asked softly.

"Just... just tired... I'm a little old to be having a child.. that's all," Ichigo murmured. "Breeding hybrids stop having children a year younger than I am now because it could hurt them," he explained.

Kuro nodded. He opened the door, helping his mother into his bed. Ichigo petted his son's soft hair, purring and staring up at him. "Oh what would I do without you...?" he hummed softly. Kuro purred, nuzzling his mother's hand. Ichigo brought it to rest on his cheek. Kuro continued to purr, kissing his mother's forehead.

"Let me rest now," Ichigo murmured, yawning and moving so he could use both arms to hug his pillow.

Kuro nodded. He got up and turned to go to the door. "Night mommy, sleep well."

"Goodnight..." Ichigo yawned.

Ichigo sat on the floor of Shiro's office, question after question being thrown at him as he was interrogated. His master had seen that something was off about him, and had gotten angry when he didn't get a direct answer and that the oranget avoided the subject of his health. His legs were folded underneath him and his hands were pressed tight into his lap, eyes averted to stare at them as they shook. "Ichigo, tell me what's wrong!" the albino snapped, grabbing Ichigo's chin roughly to tilt up at him.

"..." Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. If he told his master, he could never get rid of it. "Give me an answer Ichigo. Or I will punish you," the albino growled. Ichigo swallowed, biting his lip again. Shiro growled, grabbing the oranget by the front of his shirt and tossing him across the room into the wall. "Answer me!" he snarled. Ichigo covered his head and whined submissively. The albino kneeled next to him. "Speak!" Ichigo held onto his short hair, whimpering. Shiro had tried to pull a brush through it, aggravated with the matting but it didn't help much.

"Father! What are you doing to him!"

Shiro glanced at his son in the doorway. "Your mother is being stubborn and refusing to answer me," he growled. Ichigo's eyes trailed over to Kuro. They were wide and afraid. Kuro stepped forward to go to his mother. "Leave him. If you touch him, you will be punished," Shiro growled. Kuro scowled, though he didn't seem like he was going to stop.

"S-stop, Kuro," Ichigo said quietly, shaking his head. The teen stopped, frowning still.

"K-kuro, go to your room, okay?" Ichigo asked quietly. Kuro scowled and shook his head.

"... Kuro, do you know what's wrong with your mother?" Shiro asked.

"H-he doesn't, a-and I'm fine," Ichigo said quickly.

"No you aren't Ichigo... and I was asking Kuro," Shiro growled, glaring at the oranget. Ichigo shrunk away from the glare.

"I don't father... I wish I did so I could help though," Kuro replied.

"S-see?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes. "Fine... go to your room Kuro," the albino commanded. Ichigo started to edge away from Shiro slowly when he wasn't looking at him. "Ichigo, stay," the albino growled, glaring at the oranget. Ichigo was still again. "Just tell me what's wrong and then this will be done," Shiro demanded.

"Nothing is wrong..."

The albino smacked Ichigo, waiting for the next answer. Tears fell, but Ichigo didn't say anything. "Tell the truth Ichigo... or I will not hesitate to punish you," Shiro snapped.

"I-I did..."

"Anyone could see there is something wrong with you!"

Ichigo flinched, not saying anything still. "Fine, I will punish you then," the albino growled. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and waited for whatever his master was going to do. The albino stripped off his pants, taking away Ichigo as well. Then he harshly and roughly pushed into the oranget, his nails digging into Ichigo's hips. "This is only the beginning unless you tell me Ichigo," his Master growled.

Ichigo whimpered and bit his lip but he refused to tell. The albino pounded into the oranget. He climaxed inside of the oranget, the white juice burning Ichigo's torn insides but Shiro only continued to pound into the oranget despite having comed. Ichigo turned his head to the side. He was crying and hiccuping, but he was yet to tell him. To him the pain wasn't that bad at any point, Shiro was always rough with him now.

Shiro turned Ichigo's head back to face him.

"Y-yes?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Look at me, are you gonna tell me now?" the albino growled. Ichigo shook his head. The albino slapped Ichigo as he continued to take him harshly. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. Shiro climaxed again but Ichigo still refused to speak. Shiro slid out, an evil smirk on his lips. He put his pants on. "Stay here Ichigo, I will be right back," he chuckled as he left the room. Ichigo bit down on his lip, wondering what Shiro was going to do.

The oranget didn't have to wait long before Shiro came into the room with Kuro. Ichigo was suddenly happy that his shirt was too big and covered him. "What exactly do you need me for father?" Kuro asked.

Ichigo scooted back against the wall with wide eyes when Shiro released Kuro's arm and walked over to him. "You can tell me the truth or I will just take my anger out on Kuro instead of you," the albino murmured in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "N-no.. don't..." he whispered.

"Then tell me the truth Ichigo," Shiro commanded.

Ichigo slowly reached forward to grip onto Shiro's shirt tightly. "O-okay..." Shiro waited for the oranget to speak impatiently.

"I-I'm pregnant. With your child." Ichigo said quietly, managing to not stumble on his words too much.

The albino looked pleased that he not only got Ichigo to speak but that he would have another child soon. "Excellent, how far along are you?" he purred, starting to pet Ichigo's head softly.

Ichigo flinched away from his hand. "I-I don't know. But not a month..." he mumbled. He was crying again.

"Kuro, you may go now," Shiro stated, though it was more of a command. Kuro frowned but left the room, knowing Shiro would snap at him if he tried to take his mother. Shiro wiped Ichigo's face of its tears. "No crying Ichigo," he commanded.

"But I don't want the child," Ichigo whispered before he knew was he was saying.

Shiro's smile dropped. "Ichigo," he growled.

The oranget flinched. "I-I didn't..." he trailed off, realizing it was too late.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, tilting Ichigo's head up to look at him. "I will not punish you for the sake of our second child at the moment but if you say something like that again, I will punish you Ichigo," he responded. The hybrid bit his lip hard enough to bring blood. He nodded slightly.

"Can... can I take a bath?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Yes you may," Shiro nodded, standing up and scooping the oranget in his arms.

"Uh... maybe by myself...?"

"No, I need to make sure you and our child are fine," Shiro replied, carrying Ichigo to the bathroom.

"You probably hurt it," Ichigo muttered under his breath. In all truth he probably had. But it was going to be gone soon anyways. Shiro dropped Ichigo on his ass in the bathroom with narrowed eyes. "Did I tell you not to speak against me," he growled.

"I-I didn't,"

"You said I would hurt our child Ichigo," the albino replied.

"N-no..."

"Apologize Ichigo," Shiro demanded, glaring at the oranget. "Say the truth, that I will not hurt our child!"

"Y... you won't hurt your child," Ichigo mumbled.

"Our child Ichigo, our..." the albino turned to the tub, starting to draw some warm water for the oranget. Ichigo looked away. He really hated that word. After filling the tub, Shiro took Ichigo's shirt and helped into the tub. The water had turned a little bloody from Ichigo's wounds, but he didn't complain. Shiro washed the oranget carefully.

Ichigo didn't like when Shiro touched him. Even if he was being gentle like he was now. It just felt bad. He sat there in the high water, watching steam waft from the water. "Ichigo... I'm done, time to get out," Shiro stated a few minutes later.

"... I want to sit here for a little while... it's... nice..." Ichigo murmured sinking down into the water some more. More than anything, he was just really cold. His body was having a hard time just keeping the child alive, much less himself. It had to divert all of his body heat to his belly just to keep it from freezing. The albino sighed, nodding. He kissed Ichigo's head, but he didn't leave the room. Ichigo shifted into the hot water a little more, now slouching. He stared at the faucet before reaching up and turning the water on and then the shower head, letting it pour hot water over him. He sighed contently. Shiro watched him with soft eyes.

Ichigo seemed lost in his own little world, enjoying the hot water. His ears were twitching irritably at the water pouring in them but he didn't bother trying to keep them down. Not doing that could wind up with an earache from the water but he didn't seem to care. "Ichigo," Shiro called, turning the water off. "You have been sitting in there for awhile, time to get out."

"But..."

"Come on Ichigo, if you are worried about being cold I will put a heater in your room and give you more blankets... come on," the albino tried to convince.

"The water is nice though..." Ichigo murmured. He was pushing his luck somewhat but the water was so nice and he didn't want to leave.

"Ichigo... out of the tub," Shiro commanded. Ichigo folded his ears back, causing a small stream of water to drip out. He pouted. Shiro drained the water, drying Ichigo with a big fluffy towel. Ichigo sat with his knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around himself. The cold just continued to seep into his body. Shiro wrapped his arms around the oranget, lifting him into his arms bridal style. Ichigo didn't care that it was his master. He held tight to him, trying to steal his warmth. His own skin felt like ice, but his stomach felt like it was burning. It was just too extreme, he thought, to just be his body trying to keep the child warm. Shiro must have really hurt it.

The albino carried Ichigo to his room which was heated. He laid Ichigo in his bed, dressing him warmly and wrapping a couple blankets around him before laying next to him. Ichigo shifted immediately to steal his warmth again. He was still shivering. "Ichigo?" the albino asked.

"I-it's cold..." Ichigo mumbled. Shiro kissed his head, holding him tighter. Ichigo wormed his way into Shiro's jacket and shirt, slowly warming up from the contact of their bare skin. Shiro continued to pet his head, holding him close. When he was warm enough Ichigo fell asleep in a way he hadn't in a long time. Shiro laid there awake before finally slowly drifting to sleep. He didn't hear the door open slightly or his son cheer softly before leaving again.

The only thing good about Shiro knowing about it was that he was a bit easier on him and not nearly as rough, and that wasn't just in bed. He'd even let him out of his room to eat either lunch or dinner in the kitchen, though that was quickly becoming uncomfortable with how Shiro acted in public with him. The others were beginning to get curious at the gentle treatment and he didn't like it. Kuro seemed pretty happy with his father at the moment, caring for his mother, even if it was just for his younger sibling it still made Kuro happy.

At the moment everyone was at dinner, Ichigo on Shiro's lap. Everyone was eating their meals, silence in the room. Ichigo wasn't eating too much, too busy wringing his hands under the table. The cold was seeping back into his body but it wasn't as bad as it had been the other night. "Ichigo, aren't you hungry?" Shiro asked quietly in the oranget's ear.

"Not much..." Ichigo mumbled.

"You need to eat Ichigo... for your sake as well as our child's," the albino responded. Ichigo's face reddened at the blunt statement, not at all whispered.

Everyone looked at them. Shiro didn't seem to notice or mind at all. Ichigo continued to wring his hands, now gripping a little tighter and staring at the wood of the table.

"Isn't he a bit old to be having another child?" Gin asked.

"He's fine... right Ichigo?" the albino looked down at Ichigo softly.

Ichigo was quiet. He certainly wasn't fine. But he'd never say it, since his Master had said otherwise. "Ichigo?" Shiro repeated, expecting an answer.

"Uh... yes," Ichigo mumbled.

Gin frowned, pressing his luck a bit more. "Last time Ichigo was pregnant, his body didn't handle it too well and that was when he was young."

"I'm fine Gin," Ichigo cut in quickly. He didn't want the fox in trouble over worrying about him.

"But-"

"Ichigo said he's fine Gin... drop it," Shiro commanded. The fox sighed but let it go. The albino looked at his son. "Kuro... how do you feel about getting a younger brother or sister?" he asked.

"I would like that," the teen nodded.

"Tensa, what do you think of another child in the house?" Shiro asked.

"As long as he or she doesn't bite like Kuro did," Tensa replied. Ichigo stared quietly at the table. He was mildly surprised that his response wasn't all that sour. Shiro chuckled at the answer while Kuro pouted and glared at the table.

Ichigo took in a sharp breath and stiffened when Shiro wrapped his arms tight around his chest, chin set on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Shiro asked quietly, eyes half closed.

"Nothing..."

"Mmhmm," Shiro chuckled, kissing the oranget's neck through his hair. Ichigo started to chew on his bottom lip. That was quickly becoming a bad habit when he was nervous or scared. Shiro chuckled again at the oranget. Ichigo kew Shiro didn't recognise the habit to show an uncomfortable feeling. "... May... may I go to my room?" he asked after a moment.

Shiro frowned but gave permission, after asking Kuro to walk Ichigo there.

A week had passed since everyone found out about Ichigo's pregnancy. Shiro had become busier with work and Ichigo was getting weaker and weaker. Kuro now refused to leave his mother alone, taking care of him. Ichigo could barely sit up, just that simple motion exhausting him and bringing him pain if he tried alone. Kuro was careful as he took care of his mother, feeding him by spoon and mostly trying to make him sleep.

At the moment Ichigo was propped up against the wall his bed was pushed up against, Kuro sitting next to him and helping him eat. Kuro was careful with the hot soup, cooling it before giving it to his mother. Ichigo sighed, shifting to lean against Kuro. "How you feeling mom?" Kuro asked softly.

"I'm tired and everything aches," Ichigo said, huffing lightly.

"I know..." Kuro sighed, hugging his mother softly. Ichigo purred in thanks for the hug, but winced when he shifted too fast. "Sorry!" Kuro stated.

"It's fine..." Ichigo murmured. "I don't mind."

"You sure?"

Ichigo nodded. Kuro looked down with a sigh. "...Do you really not want a second child?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded again. "My only concern is for you, Kuro... All of my love goes to you... everything I have done, all I do, is for you... I can't let anything take my focus away from you." He paused for a moment to look up at him. "... Your-your father threatens to hurt you, if I don't do all that he wants of me... if I cannot comply... because of that child... or-or if I die trying to hold this child... There is such a long way from now, and if I am how I am at this point... I dare not think of what he would do to you," he shuddered, "I dare not think of what..." he repeated. Kuro hugged his mother tightly, trying not to whimper and whine like he wanted to.

"... I am your mother, Kuro... You do not have to hide your emotions..."

"I know..."

"Then do not hide them, do not treat me like you treat your father," Ichigo said, his voice stern.

Kuro whined softly, nuzzling his face into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo smiled slightly and closed his eyes, raising a hand slowly to gently scratch the base of Kuro's ears. Kuro purred softly, nuzzling his mother's hand. Ichigo purred back. It was these little, happy moments that made his life bearable. "I love you mommy," Kuro purred.

"And I'll always, always love you more than you could ever hope to love me," Ichigo hummed.

Kuro huffed but continued to nuzzle his mother. "... Mommy... do you ever wish things were different between you and father..."

"...Once... I wished so badly to be human, during my first two months holding you," Ichigo murmured. "I wished so badly to not have ears or a tail, so I could be human, and you could be human when you were born, and that the three of us could be together... But it was a stupid dream, before I knew the real him. I'm so ashamed of how I once was, what I once thought was a happy life..."

"... You should know father does really care for you... he only acts out to protect you as much as he can..."

"So he hurts me so much in order to do that?" Ichigo bit out. "He's told me himself... I am just a pet in all truth to him, and you, who he wanted me to kill so badly, are just insurance to keep me from running or killing myself,"

"Sorry for bringing it up..." Kuro looked away. He remembered when he first came home with his mother. He was kept away from Ichigo and listened to his father's 'story' every night. Shiro had been so mad about Ichigo running away, so afraid he would find out Ichigo and his son were killed, dead, gone forever. Kuro had felt sorry for him, but he didn't forgive his father for how he treated his mother before. He had grown up having to listen to his father quite literally rape his mother, every day. At some point he'd learned to tune it out and to stop crying every night when he heard his mother cry from the pain.

Kuro hated his father for that, for hurting his mother like that despite his protective nature of the oranget who belonged to him and only him in that respect. But Kuro did understand his father in some ways, and he did love him when he was the gentle, kind, playful father Kuro first met as an infant. It was then that he'd realized that his mother had fallen into a deep sleep, arms limply holding onto his shoulders and head tilted to rest against his. Kuro purred softly and soothingly, laying down with his mother.

Ichigo had been feeling well for two days, and was up for a walk. He was weak and unsteady, but could stand with some help and he didn't hurt too much and was able to move. He was even smiling some, actually let out in the gardens to walk with Kuro. Neither noticed Shiro watching them from the cover of the plants. The albino had never seen his son act so... carefree, or smile for that matter. He'd only ever seen that mask that Kuro put on when around him, and thought that to be his personality. "Mommy, you sure you are okay to be walking around like this?" Kuro asked, making sure Ichigo was leaning most of his weight on him.

"Mmhm... it's so wonderful to be outside... You know, your father used to let me out before..." he trailed off, eyes listing to the side.

"Yeah... well the fresh air is good for you," Kuro tried to brighten the mood again. Ichigo nuzzled him and chuckled slightly. Kuro smiled and nuzzled Ichigo back.

"What season is it?" Ichigo asked, voice a murmur. "I've long since lost track of what the day, time, or month it is..."

"Winter is just ending, spring is bringing warmth and beauty of the plants," Kuro replied.

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Good... I've come to hate the cold... it likes to seep into my skin far too much," he said. "That, though, is your father's fault," Ichigo added in a mutter a moment later.

"How so?" the teen asked, looking at his mother.

"... All of my body heat goes to it just to try and keep it alive." he sighed, voice a little louder than he'd meant to sound.

"Oh..." Kuro nodded. It did make sense that the child would zap his mother's body heat. Shiro stared at Ichigo, frowning.

What Ichigo said next was ominous, and almost scary to Shiro. "I just can't wait... for all of it to be over... ah... soon, it will be soon at least..." Kuro frowned at his mother but didn't argue, only nodded.

"... Kuro..." Ichigo sighed. "I am sorry... that I am taking your chance away at a sibling, but I cannot allow it to be born... alive... you know why," Ichigo said quietly. He felt guilty for taking away what Kuro obviously wanted, but he'd already explained why he could not have another child.

"I know... it's fine, really... I understand," Kuro nodded. Ichigo stumbled, suddenly feeling weak again. "Mother!" Kuro quickly held his mother tighter. "We should head back to your room so you can rest," he commanded. Ichigo bit his lower lip and sighed, resting against his son for a minute. He wanted to stay outside, even if he could barely move again. "I will try to convince father into letting you come outside again," Kuro promised.

There was a soft knock at Ichigo's bedroom door. "Ichigo?" Shiro called.

"You do not have a reason to knock, Master..." Ichigo sighed. Kuro had left him propped up on a pillow against the wall since he wanted to sit.

"You might have been sleeping," Shiro replied, closing the door as he walked over to the bed. He kissed Ichigo's head softly. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed. He slowly pulled the blanket up higher, however.

The albino sat down, wrapping his arms around the oranget. Ichigo refused to rest his weight against him, sighing and staring the other way. "Look at me and lean on me..." the albino commanded softly.

Ichigo looked at him, and seemed half-asleep. "... You... are nothing like the man I fell in love with once..." he muttered.

Shiro blinked at him and stared for a minute. "Am I better or worse than that man you loved?" he asked quietly.

"Worse... a lot worse..." Ichigo yawned, eyes drooping some more.

"How so?" the albino nearly snapped after flinching at Ichigo's words.

"The you... I loved so much it hurt... would have never done any of this... he would never rape me, never hit me with any real force... would not threaten to hurt my own son... now, instead of love, I only hold fear for you... and for what you would do to Kuro if I stepped out of line..." he yawned again, and seemed to be asleep.

Shiro stared at him with gritted teeth. "The man you loved didn't love you... I do," he nearly whispered. "I don't want to rape you, I want to love you and you reject me. I don't want to hit, but kiss and touch like before but I have lost my gentleness from sadness, worry, and anger. I only threaten him because I'm jealous of him. I could never purposefully harm him or you..." Shiro couldn't hold himself and cried into Ichigo's hair before drifting to a sad, dreamless sleep curled up with his Ichigo.

Ichigo stood, holding onto the counter of the bathroom for support, alone. He figured he was about five, six weeks in and it was now or never. He had no idea how he'd managed to be alone, everything was just sort of blurry in his head, but it was a blessing to him. He shakily opened the cabinet hidden in the mirror with one hand, reaching in and taking a handful of the different bottles. He placed them all down and skimmed the labels, sighing before grabbing another. When he found what he was looking for, he lowered himself to rest against the bathtub. He stared at the door, wondering if he remembered to lock it. Then he looked at the bottle again before unscrewing the cap. He remembered the dream he'd had the night before. In it he'd told Shiro how he felt about him, that he didn't love him anymore and only feared him. The dream had sort of faded after that and he was glad, he didn't have to see how Shiro would have punished him.

He poured what was probably half of the bottle into his hand and swallowed each and every one of them. Then he waited. Five minutes had passed. Then ten. Then fifteen. His hopes were starting to fade when he felt a horrible pain scratching at his stomach and lower area. He let out a harsh breath and closed his eyes, wiggling out of his underwear, pushing them to his knees. He pressed his face into the crook of his arm and rode out the painful contractions, far worse than it had been with Kuro. He gasped and tried to not make noise, sliding down into his side. There was blood on the floor, bright red and fresh. Twenty minutes passed before he felt the horrible urge to push, and he went along with it for five minutes until he felt it moving through him.

He bit into his hand and drew blood when he felt it crowning, his eyes long since teary and swollen. There was so much blood on the floor that it scared him. It wasn't like when Shiro tore him or when he had Kuro. It was so much worse. Ichigo couldn't help the small cry of pain when he finally forced it out.

There was no crying, and he smiled some, his problem was over. He slowly looked over his shoulder at the extremely small, early child, that was face-down on the floor, his blood icing over when he saw a small, nearly undefinable, but still real, rise of the child's pale back. A breath. It... it was... alive. Ichigo felt himself crying again, his mouth open slightly and his lips tilted down. All of it was for nothing. It still lived, breathed.

In a desperate, frantic attempt he forced himself to sit up and grab the child, staring at it with an almost crazed look. He meant to try and drown it in the bath that was drawn, his excuse to be in the bathroom alone. But his arms didn't move. He released it, sliding back down into a laying position. He was still bleeding and it wouldn't stop coming out. He thought, that maybe if he died... Shiro wouldn't hurt Kuro... just maybe... There was an absurd giddy feeling in his chest at the thought of escape from all of it, and he let it stay. Let it warm him, corrupt him. He smiled bleakly, to himself, cold from the blood loss, and shock was setting in from not only the forced labor but the medicine he took far too much of.

Ichigo had been in there for a long while and Kuro was past worrying and finally couldn't take it anymore. When he entered the bathroom, after picking the lock he stopped and stared before letting out a horribly loud scream. He rushed to his mother's side, eyes tearing up. He quickly grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding, yelling for a beta to get Shiro now.

Shiro arrived quickly, taking Ichigo to treat him. Kuro was about to follow when he noticed a small, slightly moving thing on the bloodstained white tiles. He moved closer and gasped at his new brother, a baby copy of Shiro with the same skin and hair. The only difference was the white cat features attached to him. Kuro grabbed him before going to follow his father, hoping and praying he wouldn't lose his mother to death. He wouldn't stand for that.

He woke in horrid pain. Every fiber hurt, and there was a prick in his arm... from a needle? His eyes didn't want to open, so he slowly, shakily felt at the prick, realizing there was three needles stuck in his left arm. Then, he realized he was alive. He forced his eyes open and gasped, sitting upright despite the pain it brought, gripping at his hair. "No..." he whimpered, hopelessly pathetic. "No no no no..."

"Hey calm down mom," Kuro shushed, gently laying a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to push him back down.

"No, no, stop," Ichigo whispered, pulling at his hair.

"Shush mom, you are alive, everything's gonna be okay," Kuro kissed his mother's forehead, hugging him with one arm.

"No! That is the problem! I-I should be dead,"

"... But I didn't want you to be dead mom..." Kuro sounded hurt, sniffing a bit.

"I just want out," Ichigo whimpered. "out of this misery..."

"... I know that... but I don't want to lose you mom... and I know that makes me selfish but I can't let you die if I can save you... so I brought you to father and he fixed you up..." Kuro bit his lip.

"What does he care of me? It's his fault!" His mother seemed to be having a total meltdown.

Kuro held his mother tighter. "I don't know... I do know he cares about you though, in some way..."

"That is a lie," Ichigo growled, squirming out of his hug. Kuro frowned, pulling his arm away from his mother. He returned it to holding the small creature sleeping in his arms. Ichigo stared at it for a long time, quiet. "And that should be dead! I made sure it would be! I-I..." The heart monitor started beeping in warning.

"Mom!" Kuro snapped, making Ichigo go silent. "I couldn't just leave him dying on the bathroom floor, barely breathing as he was... I just couldn't..."

"You told me you understood why it should be dead!" Ichigo growled at him, breathing hard. The monitors were still beeping in warning.

"Go to sleep... we can talk about this when you aren't half dead as you are..." Kuro stood up, heading to the door.

"I should be dead... I should," Ichigo muttered, not speaking directly to him. He seemed to have really cracked at this point, not seeming to care about what would happen to Kuro if he did anymore.

"If you die, I will never forgive you," Kuro snapped before exiting the room with the door slamming.

Shiro entered Ichigo's room, after a long day at work. Ichigo was stable but he was worried about the oranget all day. He looked at Ichigo who was laying down, curled in on himself, but awake. "Ichigo," he called. The oranget flinched, the movement tugging at the IVs. The albino walked over to Ichigo, sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned over, kissing Ichigo's head. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I should be dead," Ichigo muttered, not bothering to hide what he really felt about the matter.

"Well you were close to death, you are very lucky to have survived," Shiro replied.

"I shouldn't have survived!" Ichigo snapped, still staring at the sheets.

Shiro went deathly silent, staring at the oranget. Ichigo started to pull at his hair again. Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hands, pulling them from Ichigo's hair. He turned Ichigo onto his back, pinning his wrists on either side of Ichigo's body. Ichigo stared at him, dazed. The albino stared at him before slowly dipping his head to kiss Ichigo softly, lovingly. The oranget only squirmed and folded his ears back. Shiro released Ichigo's hands to cup the hybrid's face. The oranget managed to push him away, gripping at his bangs and hiding his face. "Don't be gentle... don't be gentle..." he muttered. "Not real... he hates me... hate..." he continued. He'd completely lost it.

"Ichigo, I don't hate you, look at me," Shiro commanded softly.

"Not real... not real," Ichigo repeated. Shiro sighed, laying down next to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck and shoulders gently. Ichigo was still and quiet.

"Ichigo, you are mine... I... I really like you..." Shiro trailed off and went back to kissing.

"Too many lies..." Ichigo said. "Just a nightmare... I'll wake up and it will be dead, like I tried... Maybe I would be dead too," he tugged hard at his hair.

"You aren't dreaming, I'm still right here... you are not going to die anytime soon... I will not let you die anytime soon," Shiro growled.

"I want to I want to..."

"Want to what?" Shiro asked.

"Die... get away..."

"No!" Shiro snapped. "You are mine and I refuse to let you die!"

Ichigo laughed slightly. "I am not yours, you are not mine... I am just a pet tortured by his master,"

"..." Shiro stared at him. "You are mine and I am yours." he responded. Ichigo stared at him for a long, long while and did not speak. "Ichigo?" he asked softly.

"... What a laugh... you, mine? You hate me, nothing else... And my fear of you mounts up to hate... anger is all that is left in you, and fear within me..." He didn't seem to care what he said now, didn't even try to be polite. "There is nothing anymore between us but fear and anger and nothing will ever come back... To think I loved you so much I wanted to be human once..."

"You are wrong Ichigo," Shiro responded, voice void of emotion and tone. He released the oranget, walking towards the door, a hand to his eyes. Ichigo curled up. He wasn't trying anymore. He was broken and shattered now, and nothing could bring him back. When Kuro tried to get him to hold the child he'd named Yuki, after the horrible freezing his mother felt carrying him he'd completely rejected the child and turned his back to his eldest son.

"Father?" Kuro called, knocking on the door to his father's room.

The door swung open and Kuro frowned. His father looked horrible, like he hadn't slept at all last night. "What is it Kuro?" Shiro sounded tired. Kuro shifted his little brother, newly named Yuki by himself. Shiro stared at him. "He's alive?"

"Yes father... his name is Yuki..." Kuro replied. He let Shiro take the tiny child. Shiro stared down at him with soft eyes and a smile. The child was so tiny. He could fit in just one hand, and that was more than likely due to the labor being at only five or six weeks... He did not dare to think that Ichigo had purposely caused it, even if he knew that that was bound to be true. Yuki was sucking on his fingers, eyes slit open and watery like he had been crying. He hiccuped, but the sound was almost mute. He was under developed, and it had probably affected a lot more than just his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?" Shiro asked.

"... Mother didn't want me to... we were sure he was going to die anyway since he was so tiny and undeveloped... we didn't want to bother you with him when he was gonna die shortly..." Kuro replied. The child hiccuped again and sniffed.

"... He's survived over a week..." Shiro stated.

"Yeah... so I thought he would pull through and survive... so I came to show you him... your second son," Kuro replied. Yuki stared up at his father, still all teary-eyed. "He really looks like you."

"Yeah..." Shiro nodded, kissing the tiny child's head very softly. The child reached up and weakly grabbed at his father's hair, giving an airy whimper. So far he had only really been touched by his brother. He liked the attention, especially since his mother had completely and utterly rejected him entirely. Shiro smiled at his younger son. Kuro smiled as well, glad one of their parents was paying them attention.

Little Yuki started to cough, whimpering again. He'd not gotten the proper medical treatment after he was born like he should have since Kuro thought he was going to die, and was probably sick. Shiro frowned, giving him back to Kuro so he could go look for some proper medicine and set up treatment for him. Yuki started to cry again, voice airy and soft. Kuro rocked him, trying to comfort him. Yuki was still sniffling when Shiro came back into the room. Shiro took him, comforting him a bit as he carried him to give him some medicine and put him to sleep for a bit.

Shiro sighed, gently rocking Yuki to calm him so he could treat the small infection the child had developed. The little albino kitten was sniffling and whimpering, sucking on his fingers while staring teary-eyed up at him. Shiro shifted his young son so he could grab the needed medicine and apply it to the infected area. Yuki squealed slightly at the cold and sniffled from the sting the medicine brought to his irritated skin. The human kissed his son's head, rocking him a bit more. The baby tugged at his father's hair. Shiro smiled at him. Though he wished Ichigo would love Yuki too, like he had loved Kuro. He was upset that Ichigo was rejecting both of their children now. The children needed a mother.

Yuki's sniffling finally quieted after a while, his hands holding onto Shiro's thumb. His father could hardly believe that the child could fit in just one hand. Shiro sighed softly, kissing the child's head again and continuing to rock him gently. He looked around the room tiredly, eyes catching on an old forum that was filled out, sitting on top of a stack of papers on his desk. He walked over to his desk, shifting Yuki so he could pick up the paper that caught his eye. He quickly realized what it was, the forum he filled out when he had Ichigo created over 6 years ago. It made Shiro remember the first time he met Ichigo, their first sex, and many other happy memories they shared. Any happy memories were all from the past now. Shiro sighed, putting the forum down and laying down on his bed with Yuki on his chest.

Shiro sighed as he walked into the office. He left Gin in charge of the house and Kuro in charge of Yuki so he could come here. He held a paper in his hand, walking up to the lady at the front desk. She smiled sweetly at him, lip gloss entirely too bright. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to order a custom hybrid," Shiro responded, putting the papers on the counter. The woman took them, skimming the page. "... This is a copy of an old form," she blinked.

"Yes... I ordered one quite a few years ago and I would like to get another like him," Shiro explained.

"... Okay then, we'll get to it. Expect an update and a bill within the month, and another two months before he's delivered in a big red bow~" The woman said, winking at him before getting back to her paperwork, filing away the copy he had given.

"Thank you," Shiro nodded before heading back out into the cool spring air.

"No, get it out of my room!" Ichigo growled, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he sat on his bed against the wall. Shiro had confined him to his room, and had even had to chain him to his bed to keep him from leaving his room and hurting himself. He seemed to want nothing more than to just die, and had even tried to kill himself once already. His youngest son, who Kuro was trying to get him to hold was five weeks old now, and a little bit bigger. He could still fit in one of Shiro's large hands alone, but just barely. He was still weak and seemed to be sick all the time but he was getting stronger.

"Don't call Yuki an it mom," Kuro tried to tug his mother's arms out of their cross to put the infant in them. "And just hold him! He needs a mother!"

Ichigo slapped his hands away. "Would you stop it! I refuse to have anything to do with that- that thing!"

"He's your son and my brother! Not a thing!"

"Don't you dare call it my son," Ichigo growled. "It is not mine, I refuse to take care of it! I refuse!" His mind actually seemed quite clear that day, but not by much.

"I'm caring for him, just show him a bit affection and love mom... he needs it..." the teen begged.

"No!"

"He's only a baby! What did he do to you? He was born and he's alive, why can't you just accept him now and love him like you loved me!" Kuro snapped.

"It lived is what he did to me! I went through all of that, for nothing! And now my own son has betrayed me! For it! That's what he did!"

"... He's an innocent child... I couldn't just let him die... I'm sorry"

"I could have let you die too, you know!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the chain around his ankle and tugging at it.

"... Yes mother..." Kuro didn't look at him. Yuki started to cry and sniffle in Kuro's arms, the medicine that Shiro had given him to ease the infection he had was starting to wear off. Kuro looked down at Yuki, rocking him and kissing his head, trying to comfort the crying infant.

"Just leave!" Ichigo growled, pulling at the chain still.

Kuro frowned at his mother before leaving with Yuki. He went to his father's study, where the albino spent most of his time now. Yuki's crib and ended up being put in there because of that. "Father?" Kuro called.

"Kuro... how's Ichigo?" the albino asked.

"... Not too well..."

"Oh, Yuki's medicine must have worn off," the albino got up, taking the child from Kuro. The child sniffled and held onto one of his fingers, the action quickly becoming what Yuki thought of as a security blanket. Shiro smiled at him softly, kissing his head as he got some more medicine for the child. Yuki started to suck on the tip of Shiro's thumb, seeming relaxed.

After giving Yuki his medicine, Shiro sat down at his desk, waving Kuro to come over to him. Kuro went over to him, smiling at his little brother. The child was relaxed, sleeping on Shiro's knee, laying down on his belly. He was drooling onto Shiro's pants. Shiro didn't seem to mind at all, petting the child's head. Yuki's tail was wagging and twitching slightly, too tiny to curl around Shiro's wrist but he tried anyways. Due to one of his bouts with sickness and the side effects from the medicine Shiro was giving him his tail had become thin and patchy, what was left was wiry and not at all soft. It seemed like he was going to have health problems for a long time. Shiro sighed softly. "Father, can I take him... he needs to rest," Kuro asked. Shiro nodded, letting Kuro scoop up the small infant. Yuki whined and squirmed, having been perfectly comfortable. Kuro rocked him a bit, walking over to the crib to lay him down. Yuki stared up at him, squirming on the soft blanket that seemed to irritate his skin even though it was soft. The teen sighed softly, picking him up again and rocking him softly. Yuki managed a scratchy purr, holding onto his shirt. Kuro sighed again, smiling at his little brother.

Shiro was laying in his room, the hybrid laying on top of him purring and cuddling with him as the albino smiled softly. The hybrid had ginger hair about shoulder length and was happily nuzzling and cuddling with his Master. "Father?" a voice called followed by a knock.

"Come in," Shiro called.

The door opened and Kuro came in, empty handed since Yuki was napping right now. He saw his father and the hybrid, almost smiling. It looked like his father finally got Ichigo to calm down and listen. They must have talked it out and were finally enjoying each other.

The hybrid sitting on Shiro's stomach sat up and looked at him with a frown. "Go away." he said. Kuro frowned, about to snap at his mother when he realized something. The hybrid had bright blue eyes, not nut brown.

"Master, tell him to go away..." the hybrid whined, looking at the one underneath him with a pout.

"Kuro, whatever you want to talk about, we can do that later... please leave," Shiro sighed.

Kuro scowled and growled. "This isn't fixing your problem and not helping mother!" he snapped before turning and stomping out. Shiro sighed, closing his eyes at the anger of his son.

"... Master, can we get back to what we were doing?" the hybrid huffed, pushing his hands underneath Shiro's button-up shirt. "This is my first time so please be gentle~!"

Shiro opened his eyes, smiling at the hybrid. "I know," he replied, cupping the hybrid's cheek and kissing him softly.

Ichigo was tugging furiously at his chains. His ankle was caked with dry blood and the skin was deathly pale, but he didn't see it as he caused fresh blood to spill from the abused flesh. Kuro hadn't come to see him in a week, not even to bring him anything to eat. He hadn't been eating, anyway, so he didn't much care. He heard the door creak over the sound of the chain rattling. "Ichigo..." the albino called softly, entering the room. Ichigo continued to pull at the chain, ignoring him. "Ichigo," the albino repeated, walking over to the bed.

"Take this stupid thing off!" Ichigo growled, yanking particularly hard and causing blood to drip onto the white sheets.

"No... you will only try and kill yourself," Shiro refused.

"What the hell do you care?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes. "Because it is you Ichigo... and I love you Ichigo," he replied. "Why else do you think I would be trying so hard!"

"I heard you got a new 'me' from Gin. You don't love me, you just want an obedient pet to use- to, to abuse. I could care less what happens to that new 'me', but let me just say this- that me, from what I hear, is going to fall for you in exactly the same way I did. All of this will happen all over again. All your creating now is a loop." he went on to mutter angrily to himself.

"I only got a new you because you have given up on Yuki and Kuro and they need a mother. and if it comes down to it, I can lie to make sure my sons have a mother," Shiro replied.

"You really think that that me is going to want to have anything to do with them?"

"Yes. The Ichigo I knew was kind and loving and protective... you were like a mother to Tensa and the new you will be like a mother to Kuro and Yuki," Shiro replied.

"Tensa was a bedmate to you. Those are children that you want that me to look after and care for. I know the exact word I would call them. 'Nuisance'."

"... Ichigo, how could you say that about your own children!" Shiro asked.

"That was what I would call them before all of this crap!"

"And what would you call them right now?" Shiro growled.

"..." Ichigo gave another tug at the chain. "Nothing now. All I want is that peaceful darkness to take me away. I can't stand two or three more years of this,"

"... Just forgot everything... we could start over new," Shiro murmured, cupping Ichigo's cheek.

The oranget jerked away from him. "How could I forget everything you've done to me!" He nearly screeched at him.

"I'm sorry... I just want you to be happier but I can't lose you... can't let you die..." Shiro  
responded.

"If you really did love me, Shiro, you'd let me! You wouldn't force me to live as tortured as I am!"

The albino turned away from the oranget, swallowing a few times. "I can't... I just can't..." he responded, half cracked and filled with sorrow.

"... Why do you think I had such an early labor?" Ichigo asked after a moment, looking at him.

"I already kind of guessed it... you wanted to kill Yuki... and probably yourself too," Shiro replied, swallowing again.

"I meant to only try and kill him." Ichigo said. "I had feared... what would happen to Kuro. Everything was for him. Then... when I touched death, I didn't care- don't care. To be free..." he trailed off, staring distantly at the wall.

"I would have never hurt Kuro... I couldn't. He's my son, my blood... I couldn't hurt him..." Shiro admitted.

"You are the one that wanted to kill him most!" Ichigo snapped.

Just then the door flew open, Kuro marching in. "He never wanted to kill me mom! He was trying to protect you and me both this whole time!" the teen snapped. "And you what? You aren't worth the trouble he's had to put up with you! All of the things he's done for you..." he trailed off, sniffing. "You abandoned me and Yuki, tried to kill him and yourself to leave father and me... you said I betrayed you... but you abandoned me and Yuki... what have we done to you? Do you blame us for ruining you and father's lives or something! Is that why you tried to kill Yuki? Why you left me to figure out how to raise myself?" he yelled.

"You know nothing, Kuro! You hardly know anything about what's gone on! You know nothing..." he was muttering to himself again, clarity starting to leave him.

"Then tell me!" Kuro demanded.

"Kuro calm down," Shiro got up. Kuro held onto his father's shirt, crying softly as the albino tried to comfort his eldest son. He pulled him over to the bed, sitting down with Kuro on his lap, still crying into him.

"If you really want to know what I was like before... this," Ichigo started suddenly, "Look at the filth that your father has re-created."

"... I know you were a slave to father... but I don't know what kind... and I don't know about the 'filth' as you put it either..." Kuro replied, wiping his eyes a bit.

"Your mother was a sex slave of mine..." Shiro finally sighed.

"I was filth! That's all I was... I was so stupid! Honestly," he trailed off into incoherent mutters.

"Sorry for interrupting... but what's sex?" Kuro asked.

"Mating," Ichigo huffed, glancing at him. "Just the human word of it."

"Oh..." Kuro blinked. "... How would you be stupid mating with father... you did love him..." he asked.

"It wasn't... like that, Kuro. I didn't love him in the beginning. I was a pet, a toy, and that was it. The worst part? I was happy with it." Ichigo yanked on the chain.

"Stop that Ichigo, you are gonna really hurt yourself!" Shiro huffed.

"I don't care!"

"... You were happy... what was the problem?" Kuro asked.

"... The problem started when I started to love him." Ichigo sighed, rubbing his face. It was obvious he didn't want to think about it. "The other problem was that it was punishable by death to love a human or a human to love a hybrid. And a child? Oh, well- all three would be dead. It's a wonder why we're not now. To be honest it would be nice..." he trailed off again, with an ugly, blissful face at the thought of it.

"So why not let it happen?" Kuro asked.

"I was afraid of death then... I could pretend that you were of one of the guards or something." Ichigo sighed. "When I turned four... well, lets just say I loved your father more than anything else in life for nearly a year then. I developed things shortly after... and then I conceived you. You were a secret that only I, Tensa, and Gin knew of... it was only by pure luck that your father had to go off on a business trip. Before that trip I nearly confessed to him, about my love... but he rejected me and it entirely." He chewed on his lower lip.

"... And the only reason your father would have wanted me to get rid of you like I tried to do to it, is because I was his favorite and he would have lost his toy." He knew that Shiro knew that that was true. All of it was.

"I wanted to get rid of Kuro to protect you... you would have died if they found out about him..."

"I just explained that." Ichigo growled. "... Kuro, the only reason I kept you in the first place... clutched at your life so desperately... was because you were a part of him, my own piece..."

"I know that part mom... you already told me why you kept me... I was the combination of you and father... yours," Kuro replied.

"..." Ichigo sighed. He tugged at his hair for a few moments, knowing he was leaving a lot out. "Did I tell you why I ran away Kuro?" he asked.

Kuro glanced at his father before speaking. "Hel and Roshi were leaving so you went with them to get me away from father..."

"More than that..." Ichigo said. "I was so afraid of what the humans would do to you, that they would take you away... for awful, awful things... So I ran with them because they were protecting the same thing: a child." What point was it to hide anything from Shiro? He certainly couldn't find a reason. "By then my love was turning to fear. In that year that's all that was left... But that fear, was for what your father would do to you... I didn't care what would happen to me then... of course, things change,"

"I wouldn't have let anyone hurt you two... I would have, will protect you two..." Shiro stated.

"That's a lie. You know what you would have done."

"Ichigo..." the albino went quiet.

Ichigo glared at him, his eyes watering. "Why did you reject me then! Why! You insist you care for me now, but now, more than ever, you hurt me!" he snapped. "Things would be so different if you hadn't!"

"I... I'm sorry... I can't change the past... if I could go back, I wouldn't have done that, rejected you like I did Ichigo... I'm sorry..." Shiro was stuttering through his words, his voice cracking.

"That means nothing to me now," Ichigo growled. "Absolutely nothing."

"Everything I did to you... I know you shouldn't forgive me... I wouldn't either but I can't let us end like this... I don't want you to die hating me... I wish I would have made better choices, loved and care for you like I should have..." Shiro moved forward and hugged Ichigo tightly. Kuro watched from the end of the bed.

"You won't get that wish." was all Ichigo said.

"I know... I don't deserve it... I do wish you had a better life though, a better master than me."

"The only way I could have a better life if I was human." Ichigo muttered. "But I don't wish that anymore."

"... Why not? You would have freedom, a longer lifespan..." Shiro asked.

"I don't want a long life. Or to be a human. Humans are foul creatures..."

"...We are..." Shiro agreed.

"Mom... dad... can't you both just forgot about the past, be strangers falling in love for the first time," Kuro asked.

"That really is wishful thinking, Kuro... but I don't love him anymore. I just want out."

"Not even for a day... or a night?" Kuro asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Out is all I want..."

Kuro frowned, sniffing. "You truly want to leave me... father... Yuki?" Kuro asked. Ichigo nodded bleakly. Kuro stared at his mother, sniffing again before just breaking down in tears. He didn't want to lose his mother. Ichigo didn't look at them. Kuro got up and left the room.

Shiro stared at Ichigo, kissing his head once softly. "I love you Ichigo... I'm sorry for everything... but I will make it up to you, I promise."

Shiro sat on the floor, watching his sons play. It was easy to see Kuro was still in pain over his mother, but he tried not to let it get him too down. Shiro, himself was feeling hurt but couldn't do anything about it. Yuki needed him and Kuro so he hadn't fulfilled the promise to Ichigo yet. Yuki was growing up fast. A lot faster than he had expected a hybrid child to grow. Then again, he hadn't been there when Kuro was growing up.

Yuki was still small, but a toddler now, who had the worst habit of sucking on his thumb. He didn't talk much and he still had plenty of health issues but he was relatively happy. He didn't know what a mother was so he didn't know what was missing. He probably didn't even know that Ichigo was even alive.

At the moment, Kuro was laying on his stomach and flicking his tail around Yuki's nose for the child to grab onto. The pale child was sitting, nearly half of his hand shoved inside his mouth as his other hand slowly followed Kuro's tail. The teen smiled and chuckled softly, turning and nuzzling his brother. Yuki gripped tightly onto his hair with his free hand, staring at the orange strands in his tiny little fist. Kuro continued to smile, touching noses with his brother.

It was just then that Ni barged into the room, going directly to sit on Shiro's lap. Ni was the poorly named copy of Ichigo that Shiro had gotten made. "Yes Ni?" Shiro asked, letting him sit on his lap.

"These two always take your time away from me!" he huffed, cuddling into Shiro's chest with a loud purr. "I don't see why. They can't please you like I do." he hummed.

"That's true Ni, but they are my sons," Shiro responded. "They do need attention from me."

"I need it more." Ni stated, brushing his messy, almost wavy hair out of his face.

Shiro was about to protest when Kuro spoke. "Go with Ni... I can handle Yuki for a while..." the teen was bitter about Ni, the replacement for his mother.

Shiro had completely regretted creating Ni, but he couldn't exactly just return him. In all truth the male did act exactly like Ichigo before Kuro. The albino sighed softly before standing up, forcing Ni to stand as well. "Be good," he stated as he headed out of the room followed by the purring hybrid.

Yuki tugged at Kuro's hair, taking his hand out of his mouth and putting Kuro's hair in it instead and chewed on it. "No Yuki," Kuro scolded softly, taking his hair back. Yuki sniffled, making big eyes at him. Kuro resisted, sitting up and pulling his brother onto his lap. He kissed the child's head before pulling his head back up quickly. Yuki reached up with one hand at Kuro's hair while the other was in his mouth again. "No," Kuro refused. Yuki flicked his medicine-affected tail in impatience, whining. Kuro sighed softly, leaning down and letting the child take his hair again. Yuki giggled. Kuro kissed Yuki's head again, giving it a small lick as well.

"You understand right?" Shiro sighed. He was laying on his bed with a phone to his ear and his other arm over his eyes as he spoke to his friend.

"... Yeah, but I don't get why you're doing this... for a pet no less," the voice on the other end said.

"... Have you been listening for the past half hour? I told you why!" Shiro huffed.

"I still don't get it." the other muttered. "A pet! ... But I'll go along with it if you're really willing."

"Love is crazy shit... but thanks... it means alot to me"

"Yea yeah... I just hope you've really thought this through. Like really, really thought it through."

"I have... and I'm still going to do it," Shiro replied.

"... Alright. Just to let you know this is really, really stupid."

"Yeah I know... it probably seems insane, which I guess it is... but I have to do this... thanks again... bye," Shiro responded before hanging up with a sigh.

Shiro had finished putting his sons to bed, telling them good night, I love you, and that he would see them in the morning. Though he knew the last part was a lie. He walked down the hallway, entering Ichigo's room. His eyes trailed over the hybrid he loved's weak form, who was only living from the food Shiro managed to shove down his throat. The albino smiled softly, approaching the bed with a bottle of pills and a sharp, silver knife.

He stared the oranget for a moment before gently forcing a good amount of the pills down Ichigo's throat, almost forcing Ichigo to choke. The pills would slowly force Ichigo into a deep, endless sleep. It would be painless for the already broken oranget.

He opened Ichigo's shaky hands, putting the knife in them. He looked into Ichigo's eyes and spoke. "Kill me, stab me, anything to make you feel better, whatever you wish," Shiro commanded. The oranget stared at him with confused, weary eyes, quiet. Shiro cupped his cheek. "Please, make me feel the horrible pain you felt... it will make you feel better, wouldn't it?"

Ichigo was still quiet, watching as the albino undid the cuff on his ankle. Then he slowly, shakily sat up. Shiro watched him silently.

"Lay down,"

Shiro did as he was told, laying down on his back, eyes never leaving Ichigo's. The oranget shifted to rest in the gap between Shiro's right arm and his body, cheek set on his chest. He let out a soft, weary sigh. "I'm tired." he muttered.

"I know... what I just gave you a minute ago will slowly put you into sleep... you will finally be able to die like you wanted to," Shiro replied.

"I figured that," Ichigo yawned, and then it was quiet in the room except for the sound of the air coming in from the vent.

"Don't fall asleep yet Ichigo... you need to kill me first, please," Shiro responded.

"I am..." He nuzzled Shiro's shoulder, nearly asleep. "I think... that there's a little bit of love left in me... for you." He leaned up, and in a soft moment that would be the last either of them remember he put his lips to Shiro's just as he drove the knife home into the other's heart. Shiro gasped in pain, eyes wide open and color fading out. Ichigo was asleep before Shiro was, the medicine powerful. His head slid to rest at the crook of his neck. Shiro couldn't help but smile despite the fact he was seconds from death. Ichigo was in his arms, cuddled with him. And that was all Shiro wanted as his breathing finally stopped altogether. The master and pet were dead, held together in each other's arms. Perhaps they were together after death, in that higher place, perhaps not at all. Love had brought them closer, despite destroying them both.

We won't tell of what horrible pain the loss of their parents did to the two sons, for that is an entirely different story. But, we can reassure you that they made through that pain in the end.

Fin

**Hate us yet? xD Yeah we fucking killed Shiro and Ichigo, double suicide...**

**sorry guys we fucked you over with this present but at leas they love each other... kind of?**

**So feel free to give angry comments we probably deserve it for killing them both xD Poor Kuro and Yuki though... and Ni I guess XD (Ichi is 1... Ni is 2 if anyone wants to know =3)**

**Anyway please review ^^ and don't yell too much at us**


End file.
